We're The Fitzes
by reneexoxtyler15
Summary: This is the sequel to "You and Me, Baby". This story is going to do some jumping around with the lives of Aria, Ezra and their family. Everyone that was in the last story will be here, with some additions.
1. Chapter 1

**((Updated 9/15/2012 because of spelling/grammatical errors))  
**

**A/N: It's here! :D But before the chapter starts, I wanted to make a couple of notations:  
**

**Aria is 20, Ezra is 22, and the twins are 3.  
**

**Emily and Ali will appear in later chapters. An explanation for why they're not here is in this chapter.  
**

**And just to clarify, Lewi is Tristan nickname and Ali is Alice's nickname.  
**

**I think that covers it for now.  
**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Aria's POV**

_June 2016..._

"We're here!" I heard them say as they jumped out of the car and ran into the school. I quickly hopped out of the car, running in after them.

"Come on, Mommy!" Alice yelled before she disappeared out of sight.

After saying 'excuse me' a few times and breaking through the crowd, I finally caught up with them.

"Lewi! Ali! Come here!"

As I caught my breath, they ran back to me.

"You two know you're not supposed to run away like that."

They held their heads down slightly, "We're sorry."

I pulled them into a hug, "It's okay. I'm glad you two are excited to go to school. I just want you to be safe, okay?"

They nodded before holding each other's hand and walking to their classroom.

* * *

Since I had a week before summer school kicked in, I decided to meet up with the girls. Well, just Spencer and Hanna. Emily was in California trying to win Ali's heart.

"How did they like going to school?" Spencer asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"They really liked it. They ran inside."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Nerds in training."

I jokingly scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with them liking school! They need to get used to having a good quality education."

"Yeah, but they're excited about going to school during the summer! What kid gets excited about that?"

"I did," Spencer said.

"Spence, you were never a kid," Hanna said

"I take offense. I _**so **_was a kid! I liked playing hide-and-seek and tag."

I laughed as they went rounds with each other. Their images were soon replaced with those of the twins. Every time they got into arguments, it was very similar to how Hanna and Spencer handled theirs. I was snapped out of my train of thought by Hanna shaking my shoulder.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I shook my head, "Huh? What?"

"What's got you so caught up?" Hanna asked.

"I was just thinking about the twins. They're growing up so fast. Soon they'll be in elementary school. I miss them being babies. I know it sounds weird, but I think I want to have another baby."

"Do you think Ezra would be on board with that?"

That was the one thing about Spencer I both hated and loved. She was everyone's reality check. She was asking a valid question. _**Was Ezra on board with having another baby?**_

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him yet. I'm afraid of what he'll say."

"Just talk to him. That's the only thing you can do," Hanna suggested.

"Yeah, you're right."

Spencer looked at her watch, "I gotta get going. I have to be back to my internship in a half hour."

Hanna stood up, "I got to meet up with Caleb. We're apartment hunting."

"You guys are moving in together?"

She nodded excitedly.

I sighed, "I'm going to take a quick nap before picking up the twins."

"Good luck with your talk!" They said before giving me a quick hug.

"I'm going to need it," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I sat in Hollis's library, preparing my next paper. Graduate school was very intense. Some days were harder than others. When I thought of Aria and the twins, it made me realize what my purpose was. It wasn't just so I could have a piece of paper with my name on it. It was to make my family proud and to help me provide for them.

Aria was my biggest inspiration. Despite all of the crap that happened, she still graduated from high school and is about to finish up her bachelor's degree. What's making it easier for her is that the twins are starting school. It makes me feel unsure if thinking about having another child something we want right now. I mean I want to have another one. I don't know if she does. She's never mentioned it. But then again, neither have I.

I felt afraid that she wouldn't want to go through another pregnancy. I couldn't blame her after everything Byron put us through. But I missed having babies around the house. I love the twins, but I miss holding them like I did when they were first born. I missed them smiling for the first time and learning to walk. I especially enjoyed when Aria was pregnant and we would cuddle. I'd rub her stomach, feeling them kick in response. I wanted to experience all of it again, well, the good parts.

I knew I had to talk to her soon about it. I wouldn't know if she was ready unless I talked to her.

* * *

I came home around 5. On the days I didn't have class, took advantage of it and did as much work as possible. As soon as I got into the door each night, the twins would ask me to play with them, I spent some time with Aria and then we put the twins to bed before falling asleep ourselves.

As the twins ran up and gave me hugs, I couldn't help but think what it'd be like to have three or even four children running up to me. They would all hug me and I would pretend that they encumbered me and fall gently to the ground.

That night as Aria and I laid in bed, my thoughts were centered around having another baby.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, bringing me back down to earth.

"I was imagining what it'd be like to have another baby in the house."

She sat up, "You want to have another baby?"

"I was thinking about it. But I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I want another baby. Watching the twins grow up so fast makes me want another one."

"Same here. Do you think we can handle it?"

"We weren't expecting to have the twins, but I think we handled it pretty well. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I think so. We're going to need a bigger house."

"Yeah, especially since Ali's going to want her own room."

"Yeah. I swear she's three going on thirteen."

She laughed, "I think I need to talk to Hanna about influencing her."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah. She's a lot like Hanna."

Aria buried her head in my chest, "So, we're going to try for another baby?"

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

**A/N: I finally got some brain juices flowing for this story! :D I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I had an idea for the next chapter, I figured I would write it while it was still in my memory.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ezra's POV**

_September 2016..._

Ever since that night, we had been working on getting things in order to expand our family. The first thing was looking for a house. We wanted somewhere close to Aria's parents. At first, there wasn't anything available. But then my mom came through for us. She wanted to move into an apartment in New York. She loved Pennsylvania, but loved NYC better. She rented the house to us, that way we wouldn't have to worry about a mortgage.

Her new apartment was finally ready by the end of August, so we moved in as she moved out. Alice and Tristan were happy to have their own rooms. We were happy to have more space. With Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery only two minutes away, it made the move easier. Mrs. Montgomery would take the twins to school while Mr. Montgomery, Mike and I moved our stuff in. Aria was in school, so I made sure that she had as much time as possible to focus.

It was mid-September by the time we got the house settled. All the rooms were furnished, decorated, and organized. Aria walked into the door one evening, flopping down onto the couch.

"Long day?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

She grunted, meaning 'yes'.

"I made dinner. I'll take you upstairs then I'll warm up your food."

I picked her up before she could protest. I gently placed her on the bed, putting the comforter over her. I walked down to the kitchen and quickly made her food. By the time I got back upstairs, she had fallen asleep. I went back down the stairs and put her plate in the microwave. She usually woke up in the middle of the night and ate.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I woke up, looking for my phone. I knew it was the middle of the night, because it was pitch dark, but I didn't know exactly what time it was. I turned on the light on the nightstand. Thankfully Ezra is a heavy sleeper. I looked around the room until I found it on the dresser. After I pressed the hold button, the screen displayed the time 2:21 AM. I pulled out a pair of pajamas and quickly changed into them.

That's been my routine lately. I come home from class, crash on the couch, wake up to find myself on my bed, get ready for bed, eat, go look at the twins as they sleep, and go back to bed. Each time, before I close my eyes, I look at Ezra as his chest rises and falls. I'm thankful every day that he made me his wife. He's been my rock, even when we were just friends.

When I woke up the next morning, I found Ezra's side of the bed empty. I slow sat up, trying to get my bearings. My vision cleared up for a moment before blurring again. As soon as it cleared up, I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, vomiting as soon as I lifted the toilet seat.

"Aria?" I heard in the distance.

I felt Ezra's hand on my shoulder.

"Aria? Are you okay?"

All I could do was groan in response. I couldn't tell if I was fine or not. Everything just blended in together. I could tell I was being moved back to the bed. I soon felt his hand against my forehead.

"You're burning up," he said. I could hear the panic in his voice. I heard his footsteps become softer and softer as he walked away. I felt a coolness on my forehead.

"I'm going to call your mom to watch after you while I get the kids ready for school."

As his footstep disappeared again, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Aria? Sweetie?" I heard my mom say as my eyes slowly opened up.

I slowly began to sit up.

"You should rest," she told me with a motherly tone.

"I gotta go get the kids," I told her, trying to get back up.

"Ezra's going to get them," she placed the back of her hand on my forehead, "You're not as warm as you were. Do you feel any better?"

"I-I guess. I'm not as dizzy. I'm still nauseous."

"I'll go get you some ginger ale and crackers. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

She smiled at me before leaving the room. She hadn't gotten to the end of the hall when it dawned on me, "Mom! What day is it?"

"Um, September 21st."

My eyes grew wide as it really, really dawned on me. I looked to see my mom standing at the doorway.

"While you're at the store, could you get me a few pregnancy tests?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm mean for putting a cliff-hanger this early. ;) I promise you will know soon. I hope you enjoyed this installment. :) Please continue to read and review!**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Aria's POV**

* * *

I sat on the bed as I waited for the timer to go off. I was anxious, but not afraid as I had been the first time. I felt confident this time around. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Is time up?" My mom asked as she came in.

I grabbed my phone off my night stand.

"A minute and a half left."

She sat in the arm chair by the window.

"Are you sure you and Ezra are ready for this?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we are."

"You know, some days I can't believe I'm a grandma."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, "I feel the same way. But one of the twins always know when to remind me."

She laughed, "That's what children are good for."

"If I'm pregnant, I hope I only have one baby. I love the twins, but they are a handful."

" Yeah, even if you have a two year old and a newborn. "

"Was I that bad?"

"No, just the fact of being a young mother overwhelmed me."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," I paused as a wave of guilt came over me, "have you ever felt like you made a mistake?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I not going to lie, but when I found out you got pregnant, I felt like I failed as a mother."

My head fell to the ground as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Aria, sweetie," she said as she rubbed my back, "I used to feel that way. But seeing the way you take care of your family has assured me that I raised you right."

I looked up at her, my vision blurry. She hugged and pulled me close. Before either of us could say anything, my phone started ringing.

"I guess time's up," I said as I got up and turned it off.

I walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. I looked down at all four tests to see double pink lines on all of them.

"So? Am I going to be a grandma again or not?" I heard Mom call out to me.

I giggled slightly, "Come and see!"

Before I knew it, she was in the bathroom. She looked at the tests and screamed.

"I'm going to be a grandma!"

I laughed as she embraced me into a hug. We stopped celebrating once we heard the door close. I went over to the door and opened it.

"Ezra?" I called out.

Soon the pitter-patter of running footsteps became louder and louder as the twins ran up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

"Mommy!" they exclaimed as the ambushed me with hugs.

Mom extended out her arms, "Doesn't Grandma Ella get any hugs?"

They ran over to her and hugged her. Soon Ezra came up the stairs.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I really am," I said smiling brightly. I turned to the twins, "Why don't you take grandma downstairs and get a snack."

"Okay! C'mon, Grandma!"

They dragged her out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" she called out.

I closed the door as I took Ezra's hand and led him towards the bed.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Come follow me."

I led him to our bathroom, motioning for him to look at the pregnancy tests on the sink counter. I watched as his eyes grew wide and he looked back at me with a huge smile on his face.

"We're..."

I nodded, "Yep. We're going to have another baby!"

He picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist before he carried me to our bed.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

After our private celebration, we went down to the living room and found Mrs. Montgomery helping the twins with their homework.

"We wanted to talk to you two from a moment," Aria told them.

"Uh-oh! This doesn't sound good," Alice said.

We laughed, "Ali, everything's fine."

"If you say so," she replied still skeptical.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"How would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

"Does that mean I have to share my room?" Alice asked.

"No, we have enough rooms for everyone to have their own."

"I'm fine with it then."

"What about you, Lewi?"

"I don't mind. Wait? Are we getting a brother or sister?"

We nodded, "Yes you are, Lewi."

He got up from the floor and hugged us, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you Ali, but you annoy me at times."

"So do you!" she retorted as she stuck out her tongue.

"Stop it, you two! This is supposed to be a happy, family moment," Mrs. Montgomery reminded them.

"But he..." Alice started.

"Alice, please stop," Aria told her

"Okay. Okay."

Alice got up from the floor and joined in on our hug.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

The next day, after dropping the twins off at school, I met up with the girls. To my surprise, Emily and Ali came together, hand in hand.

"Welcome back to Rosewood," I told her as I greeted her with a hug.

"Thanks! I'm glad to be back."

"So, when did this happen?" I motioned to her hand being in Emily's.

"We've been talking about dating since senior year. She didn't agree until a year and a half ago, as long as I showed her how serious I was about her. So, I hopped on a plane to California and the rest is history," Emily said with the biggest smile we had ever seen on her.

"I'm glad you two _**finally**_ got together!" Hanna said.

"Me too," Spencer chimed in.

Emily smiled as she looked at Ali, "Thanks."

"So, Aria, what's the big news?" Ali said diverting attention from herself.

I smiled as all they looked at me in anticipation.

"Well?!" Hanna said.

"I'm pregnant!"

They all screamed with joy as they hugged me.

"Does Ezra know?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. He's really excited. So are the twins."

Hanna rubbed my flat stomach gently, "I'm you Auntie Hanna."

"My turn!" Spencer exclaimed, "Hi, little baby. I'm Auntie Spencer."

Emily took Ali's hand in hers and placed it on my stomach, "I'm your Auntie Emily."

"And I'm your Auntie Alison."

The smile I wore grew bigger and bigger as they all admired my unborn child.

"Do you think you'll have twins again?" Hanna asked.

My eyes grew wide, "I hope not. Giving birth to twins was not easy."

"I think you will," Hanna said with the utmost certainty.

"I don't think she will," Spencer combated.

"We'll see once she's far along enough," Emily said.

I laughed, "Thanks, Em."

* * *

Ezra and I laid in bed that night. He was gently rubbing my stomach as I started dozing off to sleep.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents again," he said softly.

"Me...either," I said before fully falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed it! For future reference, future chapters will bounce around. I'll be posting a poll to see if you want Aria and Ezra to have another set of twins or one baby. Please continue to read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Between trying to find a job, having writer's block , and juggling two stories at once, updating is becoming a little harder. Thank you all for your support! It really makes my day. And it inspires me to keep writing. :D Oh! And you'll see why Tristan is called Lewi. You'll find out in this chapter if they'll have twins or not. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Aria's POV**

_September 29, 2016_

I had trouble sleeping the night before. Today was my first appointment and time that I would see our baby. Thankfully, Ezra's class was cancelled so he was able to go with me. We dropped the twins off at my parents' house before heading to the doctor.

As we sat in the waiting room, I felt anxious and nervous. Ezra was just anxious.

"Relax Aria, I'm sure the baby's healthy."

I sighed, "I know. I'm already protective of him or her and they're not even that big."

Ezra laughed before giving me a kiss, "Well, this kid should consider his or herself lucky."

I smiled as I kissed him back.

"Aria?" I heard the nurse call out. We quickly got up and followed her to the back.

After she did the preliminary check up, she let us know that Dr. Wilson would be with us shortly.

"I wonder if we're going to have twins again," I thought out loud.

"Me too. I don't care if we do or don't. I'm just want him or her or they to be healthy."

"Same here."

We soon heard a knock on the door.

"Aria. Ezra. Nice to see you two again," she said as she entered the room.

"Nice to see you again, too."

She looked at my chart, "According to the blood work we had you do, you definitely are pregnant. In fact, you're ten weeks along."

"Is it too early to tell if I'm having twins?"

"I'll be able to determine that today. "

I laid on the examination table and lifted my shirt up to my chest. I felt the warm sensation of the gel. Ezra took my hand in his as we both looked at the screen.

"Let's see what's going on with this baby."

After she moved the transducer around for a few moments, she settled a little to the right of my lower abdomen.

"If you'll look here, you'll see your baby."

I turned my head to see one sac and what looked to be a peanut.

"Would you like a print out?"

"Yes," Ezra said captivated in our baby's image.

"I'll be right back."

"Even though we have the twins, I still can't believe that we created that," I said in total awe.

"I know. Me neither. "

He kissed my forehead. Before going back to looking at the monitor.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Once we got home I sat on the couch looking at the sonogram picture. This little life I saw in front of me was something I helped to create. I was soon taken out of my daze when the twins ran into the living room.

"Daddy! Daddy! We wanna see the baby!"

I laughed, "Okay, you two have to come sit next to me."

They ran to the couch and sat on both sides of me. I placed the sonogram so all of us could see it.

"Where's the baby?" Alice asked as she squinted her face.

I pointed to the peanut-shaped, as Aria stated, figure, "Right there."

Alice looked at me confused, "That's a baby?"

"Aren't they supposed to be bigger?" Tristan asked.

"Well, he or she is still growing. It takes time."

"Oooooh," they said in unison.

Soon Aria came down the stairs. The twins got up and ran over to her.

"I thought I heard you two."

"We saw the baby!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah! It's small!" Tristan chimed in.

"You two were that small at one point."

"Really?!" they said in disbelief.

"Yep. You two were"

"Wow! We grew a lot!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes you did. How about you two go in the kitchen and do your homework?"

"Okay," they grunted as the drag themselves into the kitchen.

Later on that night, after the twins went to bed, Aria and I sat in our room watching the home videos that we made.

* * *

I was holding the camera while Aria was kneeled down with her arms extended towards the twins.

"Come here, Tristan," Aria said.

I moved the camera from her to him.

"Tristan. Go to Mommy," I said.

He looked directly at the camera.

"Ewi?"

"Tristan," Aria said in a sing-songy voice.

"Ewi!" Tristan said excitedly.

I turned away from the screen and looked at Aria.

"I forgot that's why we called him 'Lewi'," she said still looking at the screen.

I turned back to the screen to see Alice prancing around in one of those pink, puffy dresses.

"She was a little diva, even back then," I said with a laugh.

"It's funny how early on they develop their own personalities."

I rub her flat stomach, "I wonder what this one's going to be like."

"Me too."

"I hope they're creative and unique just like you."

She turned to me and smiled, "I hope they're as kind and gentle as you."

* * *

**A/N: It's fluffy. I know. :) But it's a nice family moment, nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed it! :D I'm going to make another poll for you to help me decide if they should have another boy or girl. Please continue to read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Aria's POV**

_September 30, 2016_

I met up with the girls after I dropped off the twins.

"Are you having twins?" Ali asked. That was one thing about her that hadn't changed. Ali always asked the direct questions.

"No," I said with a smile.

"You seemed really relieved," Spencer noted.

"I am. Even though Ezra and I are ready to expand our family, four kids would be too much."

"You might change your mind," Spencer suggested.

"I may. But for right now, three children is enough."

"What do you think you'll have?" Hanna asked.

I put my hand on my very slight bump, "I don't know. I don't care as along as they're healthy."

"Yeah, especially considering how your last pregnancy went," Hanna chimed in.

Spencer shot her a look, "Han!"

"What? It's not like everything went smoothly."

A hint of panic washed over me. For the first time since I had found out about this pregnancy I was actually afraid.

"Don't worry, Ar. Everything will be fine," Emily said giving me a calming smile.

I nodded as I took a deep breath.

"Besides, you two are married," Ali said encouragingly, "and you're an adult."

I exhaled deeply, "I know. I know. I'm glad my dad's past that point."

"So are we," they said in agreement.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, I couldn't get the bad memories from my last pregnancy out of my head. Once I felt Ezra and I had gotten through the rough patches, I put those memories behind me. The fact that I was reminded today of them, made them resurface worse than they ever had.

I sat in the living room crying. I couldn't tell if it was the pregnancy hormones or just the severity of the memories. I knew that this pregnancy wasn't going to be like that one. My dad was past the point he was at. The funny part? I thought I had moved on. I really thought I did.

"You okay, Mommy?" Alice asked me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice her come down the stairs.

"Yeah," I said as I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

She sat next to me, "Why are you crying?"

"Mommy just gets sad sometimes and cries."

"I can cheer you up!" she said excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile as her face lit up. She reached over and gave me a hug.

"I love you, Mommy."

Those four words took away any upsetting thoughts I had away.

I kissed her on her forehead, "I love you too, Ali."

"Did I make you feel better?"

"Yeah, you did. Let's go put you to bed. You got school in the morning."

She grunted a little before getting up from the couch and taking my hand. Together we walked up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted to save a lot for the next chapter. Oh! I have a poll up there for the gender of the baby. I hope you all will vote. It really would mean the world to me! Please keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The poll to vote for the gender of the baby is still open. Please vote! It'll help me a lot. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_October 1, 2016_

**Aria's POV**

I woke up the next morning, still feeling somewhat groggy. Even though I had went to sleep, it wasn't a very restful sleep. The fears and concerns I had, although not as heavy of a burden as it was the day before, still weighed on me. I knew I should talk to Ezra about them. We had been in this together from the start. There was no need for me to shut him out.

I made breakfast while I waited for him to come downstairs. He came just in time because as soon as the smell of the scrambled eggs I had made reached my nostrils, I quickly felt sick.

"You okay, babe?"

"Could you finish making the eggs, please?" I said before covering my mouth and running out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came into our bathroom. He helped me up and onto the bed. On his side, there was a plate with two slices of toast, half an orange, and some ginger ale.

"I think this may be the safe alternative to eggs,"he said

I smiled, "Thanks."

He sat beside me and watched me eat.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he gently rubbed my back.

"Yeah. But, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

I sighed. I didn't want to think about these fears. I didn't want to talk about them either. I knew I had to get them out. He was one of my best friends and husband. He deserved to know.

"Yesterday, when the girls and I were at lunch, they asked me if I was concerned about how this pregnancy would go. I wasn't, but then all of the feelings I had from then came rushing back."

He gave me a loving smile, "We're not at the point anymore. Your dad loves me and the twins. I know he loves this baby," he placed his hand on my stomach, "and I'm here. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, you don't want to put yourself or this baby at risk worrying about the past. We live in the present. That's all that matters."

I smiled slightly. He was right. That was the past. This was the present. We've moved on from that time and we're in a different place now.

"You're right. I just feel like I have to be cautious. You know?"

"Yeah, I do. But we got to push forward. We can't take steps back."

* * *

_December 8, 2016_

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up to see Aria still asleep. I gently rubbed her now visible baby bump. It still amazed me how well this pregnancy was going. Our family and friends being happy for us really made the difference. She started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning," I said softly as I kissed her.

"Good morning to you too," she placed her hand on top of mine, "and good morning to you, baby."

"You ready for your appointment?"

She looked at me, puzzled, "That's today?"

I nodded.

"I totally forgot! What about the twins getting to school?"

"I already asked your mom."

She sighed in relief.

"I'll make breakfast and let you rest."

I got out of bed and went to get the twins ready.

After dropping the twins off with Mrs. Montgomery, we headed to the doctor's.

"We never discussed if we wanted to find out the sex of the baby," Aria pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't know. Part of me does. Part of me doesn't. I think it'll be fun either way."

"Yeah, I agree. It was fun telling everyone at that group dinner we had. I don't know. I'm kind of torn."

"We can wait until Dr. Wilson asks us. Then we'll make a decision."

"Okay. We'll do that."

* * *

Thankfully when we got there, they took us back right away. After the nurse did all of the preliminary things necessary, we waited for Dr. Wilson to show up.

"I think we should wait to know the sex of the baby," Aria said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I kissed her forehead, "Whatever you want is fine with me."

Soon Dr. Wilson entered, "Hello, how are you? Has the morning sickness stopped? Any cramping?"

"A little morning sickness every now and then, but other than that nothing else out of the ordinary."

"Great. Let's see how the baby's developing."

Dr. Wilson put on her examination gloves before rubbing the gel on Aria's stomach. I took Aria's hand in mine. My attention turned to the monitor. After a few moments of movement, the image on the screen finally settled down. I gasped slightly as I saw our unborn child. Each time I saw the baby grow, my love for him/her and his/her mother grew. I was amazed that I could give life to something so tiny and thankful to Aria for sacrificing herself. I gently squeezed Aria's hand, as a silent way of saying thanks.

"Everything looks great. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Wilson asked as I was brought out of my thoughts.

"We want to be surprised," I said.

"Alright. I'll give you a print out and you'll be good to go."

"Thanks, Dr. Wilson."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

We picked up the twins from school. We knew they would be dying to see the newest picture of their baby brother/sister.

"Did you get a picture?" They asked in unison as soon as the got in the car.

"Yes. We'll show you when we get home. Are you two hungry?" I asked.

"YES!" they practically screamed.

Ezra and I laughed, "Okay, how about we get pizza on the way home?"

"YAY!" they said jumping up and down in their seats.

"I guess that's a yes."

* * *

Later that night, after the twins went to bed, Ezra and I sat on the couch looking at the sonogram.

"You know, I'm still amazed that I helped to create this baby," Ezra said looking at the picture in awe.

"Me too," I said placing my hand on my stomach.

I suddenly felt those familiar butterflies. I gasped as my eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Ezra asked alarmed.

"The baby just kicked."

He quickly placed his hand over my stomach. Soon the baby kicked again. He gasped just as he did earlier.

"I never could get over how amazing that felt."

I giggled as the baby kicked again. He leaned in and kissed me then my stomach.

"Daddy loves you, baby."

I placed my hand on top of his, "So does Mommy."

"Mommy?" Tristan said as he walked down the steps and over to us.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked as I motioned for him to sit between Ezra and I.

"I can't sleep. How come you and Daddy are still up?"

"We're just talking about your baby brother or sister."

"Oh. What about 'em?"

"The baby just kicked. You wanna feel?"

He nodded. I took his hand in mine and placed it on top of my stomach. He pulled his hand away quickly as soon as he felt the baby kick.

"It's okay. That was just the baby," Ezra reassured him.

"That felt weird," he said with his cute round face scrunched up.

"You did that when you were inside me."

"I did?"

"Yep. So did Ali."

"That's still weird."

We laughed.

Ezra stood up and picked Tristan up, "Okay, buddy. Time for bed."

"Okay."

Ezra took his free hand and helped me up. Together the three of us headed up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to definitely wait until the birth chapter to release the gender and the name. I hope you liked it! :D Please read and review! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've said this, but thank you for your support. You all definitely help me when I'm in a bind. :) I know it's been a long time since I wrote a chapter. But it's been hectic writing two stories at once and sometimes ideas pop up in my head for one story and not the other. But hopefully that'll change. This chapter will start with a flashback and move forward from there.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_November 20, 2016_

_One thing I wished that I had done for Aria was throw her a baby shower. She hadn't talked much about it, but I knee she wanted one._

_While she was taking a nap one afternoon I took her phone to get Hanna's number. _

_**Ezra: Hey, it's Ezra. I wanted to throw Aria a baby shower and needed help.**_

_Hanna wasted no time in responding. _

_**Hanna: **__Leave it to me. I'll make sure it's the best baby shower EVER! :)_

* * *

_December 17, 2016_

After planning everything, the day of the shower had arrived. The girls would throw the shower while I took the twins Christmas shopping. Aria and I had all of the presents for the twins, but thought it would be nice for the twins to pick out some things for their baby brother or sister.

Hanna told Aria that they wanted to have a girls' day before they went to their various ways for the holidays. Thankfully, she thought it was going to be them just hanging out. The twins were sleeping over at Aria's parents' house. That made helping Hanna set up easier. My job was to help carry all of the stuff in, then keep Aria distracted. I was going to pick up the twins at one and take them out until around seven. By then the shower would be over.

Around 10:30 that morning I woke Aria up by bringing he breakfast in bed. Her morning sickness had decreased a lot, which made eating easier for her. I placed the tray on my side of the bed. I went over to her side and gently stroked her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning," she said still trying to wake up.

"Good morning to you too. I made you breakfast."

I took the tray and placed it on her lap. Her eyes gazed down at the contents: three pancakes with chunky peanut butter and a tall glass of chocolate milk. The smile on her face became wider.

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget? Pregnancy cravings are always weird."

She laughed as she cut into a section before putting it in her mouth.

"This is better than I remember it being," she said with her mouth still full.

It didn't take long for her to finish everything. I left her resting with the TV volume up high. I didn't want her to hear the girls moving around.

They arrived around 11:30. I occasionally went upstairs to make sure Aria didn't have a reason to go downstairs. Everything went smoothly and was finally set up by 12:30. Since it was an unusually warm day for December, we set up a tent in the backyard. Inside was a pink and blue banner with pink an blue balloons, plates, cup, and whatever else Hanna decided was necessary.

"Can you go upstairs and make sure Aria's ready?" Hanna asked.

I gave a quiet nod and ran in the house. I made my way quickly up the stairs and into our bedroom. Aria was still in bed watching whatever she found interesting.

"Hey, what you been up to?" she asked.

"Just doing some house work. Aren't the girls supposed be over soon?"

"Yeah," she started to get up, "I should get ready."

I helped her up and led her to the bathroom.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, I got it. Thanks though."

I flashed her a smile before I headed back down the stairs.

"She's getting ready," I told them as soon as I got into the kitchen. Mrs. Montgomery had just arrived with the food she made especially for the shower.

"You might want to head over soon to get the twins. They're wearing Byron down," Mrs. Montgomery said chuckling a little.

"Okay," I grabbed my keys off the kitchen island, "have fun."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I was greeted with smell of my mom's chicken Alfredo. I rushed down the stairs, as fast as I could go, and into the living room area to find Spencer and Emily sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Mommy!" they said to me in child-like voices.

"You two actually sound like Ali and Lewi," I said as I laughed.

They walked over to me. Spencer was on my left. Emily was on my right. Simultaneously they wrapped the arm closest to me around my shoulders.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted a baby shower. You didn't get one the last time you were pregnant," Spencer stated.

"That would be nice. I just feel bad that I didn't get to have one for the twins."

We walked back to couch and sat down. The three of us sat there and thought. Emily's eyes became slightly wide.

"I got an idea!"

"What?!" Spencer and I said as we looked at her with suspense.

"Why don't we throw them a big brother and sister party? That way they'll feel special."

Spencer and I looked at each other and smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Spencer exclaimed. She turned to me, "What do you think, Ar? You'll get a baby shower for the baby," she rubbed my stomach, "and the twins will have something."

"Great! That'll make me feel sooo much better."

"You know what we should do?" Emily asked.

"What?" Spencer and I said in unison.

"We should sit out in the backyard. It's a nice day. It'd be bad to let it go to waste."

"Yeah, we should! Too bad we weren't prepared to have a baby shower today. It would have been perfect," Spencer said disappointed.

"We can still have a good time," I said.

They got up from the couch and helped me up. Spencer took a satin, pink sleep mask from her pocket, "You should put this on."

I looked at her strangely before obliging. Each of them took one of my hands and led me to the backyard. I stopped what seemed to be near the kitchen. I smelled the familiar smell of my mom's cooking.

"That smells a lot like my mom's chicken Alfredo," I said sniffing.

"No, it may have been the left over Italian I had last night," Emily stated.

"It smells too new to be from last night."

"I had my leftovers this morning. I forgot to go grocery shopping again."

I shrugged my shoulders as we kept walking. Soon I heard the glass doors of my backyard slide open. Carefully I stepped down the two wooden steps. I felt the grass cushioning my feet as we walked further on to the yard.

"Close your eyes," Spencer instructed.

"Why?"

"We have a surprise for you."

Obliging once more I closed my eyes. I felt the mask being taken off of me.

"Open your eyes," Emily said.

As my vision became lighter I soon saw Hanna, Ali, and my mom in front of me. They had a white tent set up with pink and blue balloons on each side.

"OMG! What is this?!"

"Your baby shower," Hanna said with a huge smile.

Tears started forming in my eyes as happiness took over me.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this!"

"You're welcome, but Ezra planned this. We just did the rest," Ali stated.

"I'm definitely am going to thank him when he gets home tonight."

"Are we going to have a party or what?"

We all laughed as we made our way back to the tent.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

By five the twins were getting sleepy and hungry. We went to a bunch of stores that included baby things and toys. It took awhile to get the twins to pick out what they wanted their little brother or sister to have, but I got it done. I was anxious as to what Aria's reaction would be for the baby shower.

"Daddy? Can we go home now?" Ali asked.

I crouched down to her be almost eye level with her.

"Not yet. Mommy and Aunties Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Ali are spending time together."

"What are they doing?"

I sighed. I was trying to avoid telling them about the shower. I didn't want them to think that Aria and I didn't care about them.

"They're having a party."

"What kind of party?"

But I knew I had to be honest. Lying wasn't going to help the situation.

"They're having a party for the baby."

"How come we don't get a party?" they asked as the crossed their tiny arms.

"This party's for the baby. You guys get a birthday party."

"We want a party!"

I sighed, "I'll talk to Mommy."

They jumped up and down in excitement.

They were completely knocked out by the time they were home. Good thing I thought to give them a bath and dinner at their grandparents house. I was able to quickly put them into their beds.

I flopped onto my bed and sighed. It had been a long day. I was more than grateful to be in my own bed. Aria came into the room and sat next to me.

"How was your day with the twins?" she asked after placing a kiss on my forehead.

"It was exhuasting, but fun. They picked out a couple of things for their little brother or sister. And then spent a bunch of time playing with toys."

"Sounds like they should be asleep by now."

"They are. I made sure they were fed and changed before we got here. How was your day with the girls?"

I watched as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"It was great! Thank you for the baby shower. It really was a great idea."

I smiled, "You're welcome."

"Emily and I came up with an idea of having a big sibling shower for the twins. They would get presents and it'll be a day dedicated to them. I know they'll feel left out a little once the baby arrives."

"I totally agree. I told them about the shower and said I would talk to you about having something for them. I think it'll make the transition from just being the two of them to the three of them easier."

"Great. We should do it the weekend of their birthday. That way they'll feel more special than they already will."

I kissed her. That's what I loved about Aria. She always came up with ideas when I was out of them.

She yawned, "I'm exhausted. We should head to bed."

I yawned, "Yeah. Me too."

Screwing the fact I hadn't changed into my pajamas I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a really long time. I had writers' block and had a lot going on (I know I apologized twice, I'm just showing how sorry I am). But I'm going to do a half chapter for the twins' birthdays and the big sibling shower. Hopefully, I'll be a lot quicker with that! I hope you all enjoyed this. :) Please keep reading and reviewing! Oh! Also! Feel free to PM or follow me on twitter (satiresilence). **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	8. Chapter 7 and a half!

**A/N: As promised, here is chapter 7.5! :D Hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7.5**

_February 11, 2017_

**(A/N: I'm going to try a new POV today. Actually, make that two. Hope you like it! :D)**

**Alice's POV**

I woke up extra, extra early. Today Mommy and Daddy are having a party for Lewi and me! I can't wait to get a lot of attention and presents! The best part is, I get presents all this week! This is better than Christmas! I jumped out of my bed and went over to Lewi's.

"C'mon, Lewi! Get up!"

I kept shaking his bed over and over until he woke up.

"Leave me alone!" he said before putting the blanket over his head.

"But Lewi, it's party day! "

"Ali! Leave me alone!"

I stomped off to Mommy and Daddy's room. I hopped on the bed and jumped up and down.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

"Ali, sweetie, it's really early in the morning. Why don't you sleep here and we'll wake you up when it's time to get ready for your party, okay?" Mommy told me.

I sighed, "Okay."

I crawled to the space between Mommy and Daddy. Mommy put me under the covers. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

"Ali, time to wake up," I heard someone say.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I saw Grandma Ella in front of me with chocolate chip pancakes!

"Are those chocolate chip?"

"Yes, but you have to get out of bed and come to the kitchen to eat them."

I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Ali, be careful!" Grandma yelled after me.

I ate breakfast as fast as I could. I wanted it to be party time already.

"Alright, time to get ready," Daddy said.

"It's party time?" I asked.

"Yep. You gotta go get ready."

I got up from the floor and put Mr. Atticus, my bear, on my bed. I took Daddy's hand and went to get ready.

* * *

**Tristan's (Lewi) POV**

Mommy and Daddy were giving me and Ali a party. Ali was being extra annoying. She woke me up. She ran everywhere. I was excited too, but not as much as her.

Grandpa Byron helped me get ready. I was happy Mommy didn't make me wear fancy clothes. I wasn't allowed to play in them. I hated when I had to just sit and not run around and play. I liked playing with my toys a lot. And I was gonna get new toys today. I was really, really excited.

Aunties Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Ali showed up with presents and balloons! I ran up to them.

"Hi, Lewi!" they said. I smiled at them and jumped up and down.

"Are those for me?"

"For you and Ali. You have to share."

"Okay!"

Ali ran into the room,"Can I open my presents now?!"

"Not until later," Mommy told us.

We got to play games and run around. And Grandma made us pizza! It was really, really good!

When we finally got to open our presents, it was so exciting! I got a bunch of new toy cars, a green ball, and a new book. Ali got a bunch of girly stuff, yuck!

After the party was over, I went and played with my ball. Daddy said that we were going to read my book later.

I was really excited to be a big brother. Ali would have someone else to bug.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I really hope you enjoyed it. Aria's pregnancy is going to wrap up next chapter so you still have a chance, if you haven't already, to tell me if you want them to have another boy or girl. I'll close the poll the same day I post chapter 8. Please read and review!**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is going to fast forward to the tail-end of Aria's pregnancy. Hope you enjoy it! :D Oh! Thank you sooooo much for your support! :D You are what keeps me going. :D One more thing! If you're interested in doing RP for PLL, please PM ****HD88****! We're looking for more people and it'll be a lot of fun! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_April 27, 2017_

**Ezra's POV**

With Aria's pregnancy winding up, things have been _**extremely**_tense around here. She was at the stage where everything is uncomfortable. I tried my best to be there for her, but it didn't do much. Her last pregnancy gave me hope that she was going to be happy and easygoing. This pregnancy killed that hope for me.

"Ezra! Could you come up here?" she shouted from our bedroom.

Unlike last time where she was restricted to the bed, she had a lot more mobility. The down side was she had _a lot_ of things that annoyed her. To makes things worse, she had finals coming up.

I ran up the stairs, "Yes, babe?"

She sighed, "Could you pass me the remote? I can't reach it."

I picked up the remote at the edge of the bed and handed it to her.

"Here you go," I said with a smile.

"At least you can smile," she said clearly annoyed.

I sat next to her, "Aria, you're almost there. At least this pregnancy wasn't as intense as the first one."

She sighed, "I know," she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm just annoyed with how fat I feel and that I can't find a comfort position to sit or lay in."

I rubbed her back gently, "And having finals with all that doesn't help."

I pulled her close as she nuzzled her head into my chest, "Yeah, it doesn't."

"I thought you were going to take an incomplete for the semester."

She sighed, "I know, but I didn't want to. I was able to keep up with my work when I was pregnant with the twins. It just seems," she shrugged, "I don't know, harder."

"If you want, I can take them out for awhile. You could take a nap or get some studying done."

"That wouldn't be fair to you. I don't want you to have to take care of the twins by yourself."

"I don't mind. I can take them up to see my mom or dad for the weekend. I have some studying to do too. Plus, they don't get to see my parents that much. I'm sure they won't mind."

She sat there as she thought of what she wanted to do.

"Okay, as long as your parents don't mind. I don't want them to be inconvenienced."

"They won't be," I said as I kissed her forehead, "In fact, let me call them now."

* * *

_April 28, 2017_

My parents were willing to take them as soon as they got out of school the next day. As soon as they got out, I picked them up and took them to my mom's in Manhattan.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Tristan said as he looked at the skyscrapers.

"Daddy, why are they so tall?"

"Because it's a city and they have to build up to save space."

"Ooooooh!" they said in unison.

After a two hour drive, we were finally at my mom's penthouse suite.

"How far up do we have to go?" Ali asked.

"To the very top. Grandma Diane lives in a special kind of place."

"Oh! Does she have ice cream?"

"I don't know. We can ask as soon as we get there."

Shortly after we heard the _DING!_ meaning that we were at our floor. They ran to the front door.

"Alice and Tristan, no running off."

"Sorry, Daddy!"

"It's okay. Could one of you ring the doorbell?"

Alice quickly pushed the doorbell before Tristan had a chance to do so.

"Hey! I wanted to do that!" Tristan exclaimed as he stumped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Well too bad. I got to it first."

"Daddy!"

"I'm sure Grandma will let you ring the doorbell."

"Ezra!" My mom said as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey, Mom."

She looked at the twins, "Hi, Alice! Hi, Tristan! You two ready to the spend the weekend with Grandma?"

They nodded like out of control bobble heads.

"Can you read to me?" Tristan asked.

"Do you have ice cream?" Alice asked with hope in her eyes.

"No, but we can go get some."

"YAY!" Alice said jumping up and down.

I bent down to match their eye level, "Alright you two, come here," I said with my arms extended outward.

They turned to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you two on Sunday evening, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

I handed my mom their bags, "Thanks again for doing this."

"No problem. Make sure you get studying done and not extracurricular activities."

"Mom! Not in front of the twins!"

"I was being discreet. But seriously, study."

"Yes, ma'am," I turned my attention back to the twins, "bye bye."

"Bye, Daddy!"

I stood up and flashed a smile before walking back to the elevator.

* * *

_April 29, 2017_

**Aria's POV**

Having the twins stay with the grandparents was a brilliant idea. I was really grateful that Ezra was the kind of husband to make sure I got what I needed done. I was more grateful to have in-laws that were willing to help than not.

On top of worrying about finals, I started having Braxton-Hicks contractions. They were annoying little bastards. At my last appointment, Dr. Wilson notated that I was somewhat dilated and effaced, and that I may be in labor a little quicker than last time. My due date was the end of the month. For the last few days, I've noticed that my contractions were coming more frequently and readily. Ezra took me to the hospital last night to only find out that I had a little ways to go before they would officially admit me.

It was around eight at night and I was _really_ uncomfortable. Ezra was at Hollis's library studying. The girls came by to help get my mind off of things. It was working. I got up to go to the kitchen when I felt my water broke.

"Um, guys! My water broke!"

They all came from the living room to where I stood. All of them looked at me in complete shock. They sprung into action once I started having another contraction.

"Em, Ali, take her to the car. Hanna, get her hospital bag. I'll go get ahold of Ezra, your parents, Mike and Ezra's parents," Spencer orchestrated.

Within ten minutes everything was situated and we were on our way to the hospital.

By the time Ezra and everyone else showed up, I was close to pushing

"I hate these things!" I exclaimed as my contractions got extremely close together.

Ezra rubbed my back, "You're almost there, sweetie. The baby will be here soon.

An hour and a few pushes later, the baby was here.

We smiled as we heard tiny cries fill the room. Dr. Wilson looked at us and smiled as she held the baby up for us to see, "Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl. Date of brith, April 29, 2017 at 11:32 pm."

Ezra kissed me on my forehead before taking her into his arms.

"Hi, baby girl. I'm your daddy."

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Everyone entered the hospital room as soon as we got settled.

"So...?" Hanna asked as soon as she saw the baby.

Aria laughed,"This is Harper Jane."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "More literature nerd stuff?"

Aria laughed again, "Yes, Hanna. Harper as in Harper Lee."

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_," Spencer said.

"Yep. And Jane as in Jane Austen."

"And as in Aria Jane," I said smiling at Harper.

My mom brought Alice and Tristan closer to the bed.

"Why is she so small?" Tristan asked.

"Because she's a baby. You and Ali were this small."

"We were?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah."

"Can I play with her like I play with my dolls?" Alice asked.

"No, sweetie. She's very delicate. You can't just play with her that way."

Ali sighed.

Everyone's attention went back to Harper. We watched as she wiggled around in her blanket. Her eyes started to fluttered as she fell asleep.

Once everyone had gone home, I watched my family sleep. The twins slept together on the recliner. Aria slept on her left side facing Harper. I studied Harper's features. Her hair was dark chocolate and curly like Aria's. She had the creamy color skin like her too. She had a button for a nose. Her chest gently rose and fell. As I kept staring at her, it took me back to when the twins were born.

* * *

_February 14, 2013_

_Everyone had left. It was around three in the morning. I was too excited to sleep. I couldn't help looking at Alice and Tristan. Tristan had chocolate, curly hair. Alice had light brown, almost blonde hair. It must have been from a distant relative. Their skin was a mix between my light olive and Aria's creamy colored skin. Tristan's chest continuously rose and fell as Alice's nose kept twitching. I was amazed that I was responsible, well half responsible, from them being here._

* * *

_April 30, 2017_

I looked back at Harper before going to sleep. The fact that I was a new father, again, was still sinking in. I couldn't wait to see what was going to be in store for her as well as the twins. I couldn't say Aria and I were going to be ready for everything that was going to happen, but we would prepare ourselves for the road ahead.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending seemed cheesy, but I hope it was still enjoyable! :) A time jump is going to occur next chapter! I have a surprise for you all. You'll find out once next chapter is posted. Please keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Because of you this story has gotten to 51 reviews! I really appreciate the response! :D I know it's been awhile since I updated. I've been trying to figure out how much of a time jump to do. I still haven't fully figured it out, but I'm going to wing it and see how it goes. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_September 4, 2018_

**Ezra's POV**

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy! Bye, Harper!" the twins said as they ran inside their classroom. I couldn't believe it was their first day of Kindergarten. It seemed like yesterday they were babies, now they were starting the most important journey of their lives. I felt Aria's hand rub my back as Harper cooed.

"Can you believe they're officially in school?"

Aria shook her head, "I can't. They've grown up so fast. God, it seems like yesterday they were just learning to walk and talk," she placed a kiss on top of Harper's soft ringlets, "at least we got some time with this one."

I smiled, "Yeah. If I could, I'd slow down time so they could stay little for longer."

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

We gave them one last look before we planned to leave. They looked back in our direction, quickly waving at us. I smiled at them and waved back. I knew they were going to be okay, I just wasn't sure if I was ready to let them go.

* * *

_September 5, 2023_

**Aria's POV**

"Mom! Where's my blue sweater!" Alice shouted from upstairs.

I turned to Tristan while pointing to Harper, "Make sure she eats all her food, please."

Harper scoffed, "I eat all my fooooooood!"

"I'll watch her."

I ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Alice's room. Upon entering, I saw her room in complete disarray. Clothes were everywhere. All the dresser drawers were open.

"Did you check in the laundry room?"

She stopped what she was doing, looking at me in complete frustration, "No!"

Without saying another word she stormed off, most likely headed for the basement. I shook my head and sighed. She was only ten and already seemingly thirteen. If that was any preview of what she'd be like, I wasn't going to be ready for this.

I walked out of her room and back down to the kitchen.

"Did she eat everything?"

"Yep," Tristan said.

I looked at Harper who had a big smile on her face. I giggled at the gaps where her missing teeth used to be.

"See, Mommy?" she raised her empty bowl.

"Yeah. Good job. Lewi, could you take her to brush her teeth?"

"Yeah."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you."

I watched as he took her hand and out of the kitchen. I was thankful for Tristan. He has always been the sensible one out of the two. Alice had her moments when she would help out, but they were becoming far and few as she was approaching her teenage years. I stood in the kitchen, taking the few moments I had to reflect on the past five years. That was cut short by:

"C'mon, Henry. Stop running away from Daddy."

I walked out of the kitchen to see our two year old son giggling as he ran around in his diaper. Ezra was following him, holding his clothes. Just as he ran up to me, I picked him up.

"You got to stop running from Daddy," I told him in my baby voice.

He looked at me and smiled, drooling slightly.

"Let's go get you dressed," Ezra said as I handed Henry to him.

Within twenty minutes, the kids, Ezra, and I were loaded up in the car. We were going to drop off Henry off at my parents' house before taking the other three to school and Ezra to the train station. Ezra had a teaching job in Philly. He felt he had spent enough time in Rosewood and wanted a change of scenery. I found a job working for an online publication. It worked out great because I could work from home, which was good because if any of the kids needed me, I wasn't too far away.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" the three of them said as they ran into the school.

"This time next year, the twins will be in middle school," Ezra said in disbelief.

I sighed, "The start of the pre-teen/teenage years."

"I think Lewi will be fine. I'm just wondering what Ali will be like."

Ezra sighed at the thought, "Soon she'll want to start dating. I don't think I'm ready for that."

I chuckled, "I don't think the whole family's ready for that."

I was home within twenty minutes after dropping Ezra off. I was going to work until about one before I headed out to lunch with the girls. With all of us having jobs, relationships, and kids, it made spending time together hard.

"How's Avery liking preschool?" I asked Spencer.

"She really likes it. She's already ahead most of the kids in learning ABCs and counting."

Spencer and Toby got married a few years ago, after discovering that she was pregnant with Avery. Avery wasn't the average three year old. She was smart and excelled at everything she put her mind to, like Spencer. She was creative and loved art.

"Another overachiever has been born," we all would jokingly say.

"How's Jake, Han?"

Hanna sighed, "Stubborn. He learned the word 'no' and uses it _**a lot**_!"

"I remember when Harper did that. Even when she meant to say 'yes' she would still say no."

"How did that last?" Hanna asked desperately

"For like a month or two."

Hanna sighed again, "Great. Is Henry like that?"

"No," I sighed in relief, "Thank God. He just doesn't like clothes. Every time Ezra or I try to dress him, he just runs."

"He's still on that?" Ali asked.

"Yep. The kid's like a monkey on energy drinks."

Emily's eyes grew wide, "You don't give him that, do you?"

"No! We try to limit his sugar intake as much as possible. The boy was born hyper."

"So," Spencer asked as she looked at Emily and Ali with a cheesy smile, "how's the adoption process?"

Ali and Emily looked at each other before turning their attention back to the group, "Great! We're actually going to the Philippines next week to get her."

We all screamed with excitement. Emily and Ali had been trying to start their family for three years now. Thankfully, they were able to get through all the preliminary background checks and what not. The fact that Emily was Filipino really helped them.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's two."

"Do you have any ideas for names?" Spencer asked.

"We're going to keep her name, Emerie."

"That's really pretty."

"Can I help you pick out clothes and stuff for her?" Hanna asked excitedly.

Emily mockingly wiped her forehead, "Saves me from having to do it."

Ali pretended to be offended. Emily pulled her close to her, kissing her on top of her forehead.

Hanna squealed delighted, "You two are too cute!"

Spencer and I laughed. Despite all the chaos our lives brought us, we were able to enjoy moments like these. It reminded me of the times when we were growing up. We didn't have many responsibilities then. Now that we were adults, we had a lot more responsibilities and a lot less free time.

-Not too long afterwards, we finished our food and went our separate ways. The kids were going to out of school in like an hour and I had to get back to work. Thankfully, my mom picks up the kids from school and keeps them until after I pick up Ezra. That usually gives me until five or six to finish my work for the day, and an hour or two to cook.

"How's Momma's big boy?" I said to Henry as I took him into my arms.

"He was very good today. I didn't have to chase him like I usually do," Mom told me.

"I wonder how you managed that."

Mom moved in closer, "Years of experience," she whispered with a wink.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I made in class!" Harper exclaimed as she showed us her latest masterpiece.

"Bye, Grandma," Tristan says before giving her a hug and hopping into the minivan.

Alice walked past everyone without uttering a single word.

"Say goodbye to Grandma," I told her.

Without acknowledging what I said, she got into the van. I sighed.

"Don't worry about her. She'll grow out of this. You were like that when you were her age."

"I was? How'd you deal with me?"

"Remember those talks we had?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Yeah? What about those?"

"I found out that you were just going through the same stuff all girls do as they start reaching puberty. It also could be that she just wants your attention without having to compete with her brothers and sister."

"You really think so?"

Mom nodded.

"Did she tell you all of this?"

"No, but that's how you were like and it was just only you and Mike."

"Thanks, Mom."

She smiled, "You're welcome."

I took Henry's hand and waved it for him, "Say bye bye to Grandma."

"Bye," he said softly.

"Bye, Monkey," she said before ruffling his hair.

After dinner, I had Ezra get the other kids settled for bed. I wanted to test out Mom's theory as to what was bothering Alice. I knocked on her bedroom door.

"What?!" she answered.

I took a deep breath before entering the room, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"About what?" she asked as she continued to type on the computer.

"Something's been bothering you. I know it has. You've been moody and barely come out of your room."

"Maybe I like to be left alone?" she said sarcastically.

"Look, I get it. You're growing up and you feel like you don't get enough attention."

"Mom, I just like having my own space. Is that such a problem?"

I sat on her bed, "No, it's not. But you don't need to be in your room almost all day to get that. Do you feel like you wish you had more time, just me and you or you and your dad?"

She slammed her laptop shut and sighed, "There's nothing wrong. I just want my space. Can I _**please**_ have it?"

I got up, "Alright, I'll let you have your space. Just don't shut everyone else out, okay?"

"Whatever," she said under her breath before I closed the door.

I sighed once more as I made my way down the hall and into mine and Ezra's bedroom.

"You okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think we're going to be in for a long haul with Ali."

"I think she'll be fine. We'll just take this moment by moment."

"Yeah, you're right. Hopefully she'll grow out of whatever she's into right now."

"She will. I think we should get some sleep."

I nodded as he left go of his gently grip. Screwing the idea of changing clothes I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: I know. I covered a lot. I hope this makes up for taking forever. Anywho, I'm still debating whether to stay at this point in time for a few chapters and do a time jump or just do another time jump. Let me know what you think! Please keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for your continuous support! It really means a lot! I'm going to explore the current time period for one more chapter.. I do have a plan for different time periods. So, we'll see what happens after this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Alice's POV**

I love my family. I really do. It's just, well, crowded. Henry likes to run _**everywhere**_! He won't stay in one place for like a minute. I think he's part monkey or something. Lewi doesn't bother me, but since we're twins, people always pair us together. Harper likes to follow me around. She copies what I do and asks me questions about _**everything**_. That's four kids plus two parents. Six people in a four bedroom, my parents converted the attic into another room, three bathroom house isn't exactly enough space.

I like having my own room, but I feel like I need a whole house. I wish I could have the _**whole**_ house to myself for a day. I would enjoy the , being only ten, I can't have that. Maybe when I turn thirteen that'll change. I can take care of myself. I don't need my parents to dress or feed me. I do that on my own.

I sighed as my thoughts got interrupted by the knocking on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" Harper piped.

I sighed once more before hopping off my bed and heading to the front door.

"What do you want?"

"Can you teach me to act like a fifth grader?"

"Harper, you're six. Why do you need to act like a fifth grader?"

I watched as she slumped her shoulder. Her light brown hair fell like curtains in front of her face.

"I want to play with the cool kids. They don't like me 'cause I'm not cool."

I let out a deep breath as all the annoyance I felt disappeared. I remember what it was like in the first grade. Kids were cruel. They weren't any better in the fifth grade.

"You're a cool kid. If they can't see it, that's their problem."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. If you want, I'll talk to them for you."

She jerked her head up. I saw the huge smiled that formed on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Her tiny arms wrapped around my body as she gave me as tight of a hug as possible.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I laughed, "You're welcome."

She skipped out of my room. I went and closed the door behind her. I plopped on my bed and sighed. On top of fixing Harper's problems, I had to deal with mine. The girls keep saying that my parents didn't want me. That they only had me because they had to. I didn't know much about my life when I was little. All I've known is that I have had two parents, a twin brother, a baby brother and sister that love me. But what if I'm only here because my parents had no choice? Didn't that mean that didn't love me?

It was frustrating to feel as if I may have been lied to. I knew that I wouldn't know until I talked to them, but I was afraid. If what I heard was right, I didn't know if I could handle knowing the truth. If I was wrong I'd be relieved, but then I would feel guilty making such assumptions.

"Can I come in?"

I sat up to see Mom standing at the door. She wore that motherly smile she always had.

"Yeah, sure."

She came in and sat at my desk.

"So Harper told me that you're going to protect her from the kids at school."

"It's nothing. She's my little sister. I don't want anyone picking on her."

She smiled, "I'm sure Harper appreciates it. I know I do."

I sat in silence and looked at her. Seeing the smile she wore on her face made me feel guilty. Here I am being angry at her, when she clearly loves me.

"What's wrong?" I heard her say.

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

I sighed. I really wanted to avoid talking to her about this. But it was the only way to get things straightened out.

"The kids in my class make fun of me because they said that you and Dad were forced to have us."

I watched as her facial expression went from happy to gloomy. I immediately felt guilty. Tears formed in my eyes and quickly fell down my cheeks. Mom got up from the chair she sat in and sat next to me on the bed.

"What made them say that?"

"They keep making remarks that their parents say that you and Dad are a lot younger than most of the parents for the kids in my class. Is that true?"

She sighed, "Your dad and I had you and Lewi when we were still in high school. We weren't forced to love you two. We've loved you since the day we found out about you. We went through _**a lot**_ to have you."

I looked down at the blue carpet on the ground. She placed her hand gently under my chin and lifted my head up.

"Look, I don't regret anything I did when it came to any of you guys. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like. Do ever feel like you're a burden to me or your dad. Everything we do, we do for all four of you."

I smiled slightly, "Really?"

She smiled, "Yes, really."

I scooted closer towards her and wrapped my arms around her, "Thanks, mom. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

She wrapped her arms around me, "It's okay. You're growing up. I'm sure you'll be like this a couple more times when you get older."

"I'll try not to."

She giggled, "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

As I laid in bed that night I thought about my talk with Ali. She was only ten and already kids in her class were teasing her over something that she had no part to in. I started to feel guilty. I hadn't felt this type of guilt since I was pregnant with her and Lewi.

It was moments like this that made me wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gotten pregnant. Then again, my life wouldn't have been the same. Ali, Lewi, Harper, and Henry have completed my life. They were the results of Ezra's and mine love.

I sighed silently to myself as I hoped that as Ali got older, things would get simpler. I knew it was like hoping for the impossible, but it was gamble I was willing to take.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. Next chapter will do some more jumping. I think the next few chapters will stay in the time period for a while. I hope you enjoyed this! I know It's taken me a while, but I finally got it out! :D Please continue to read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all again for your continuous support! It really does mean a lot to me! There's going to be another time jump for this chapter! :) And some Ezria fluff! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_June 23, 2026_

**General POV**

"Mom, please?!" Alice pleaded as she followed Aria throughout the house.

Aria sighed frustrated, "I don't know, Ali. Baby-sitting is a _**huge**_ responsibility."

"I can _**totally**_ handle it! I'm thirteen now! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know. But your dad and I will be gone most of the night. I'm not sure if you're ready for that."

"What if Lewi were to help? It's not like he has any plans?"

Aria shot her a look, "How do you know?"

"I keep tabs on my twin brother," she replied with a smile.

Aria took time to think it over. She knew she had to start trusting her two eldest children, but she wasn't ready to let go. It was crazy that they were already teenagers. Harper not being far behind was even scarier.

Aria sighed once more, "Let me think about it, okay?"

Alice ran up to her mom, hugging her as tightly as possible, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Aria couldn't help but smile. Seeing any of her children happy was the one thing she hoped for the most.

* * *

_June 26, 2026_

**Aria's POV**

"The emergency numbers-"

"Are on the refrigerator. Dinner is on the countertop. No inviting people over. You'll be back at midnight," the twins said in unison.

I sighed realizing it had to have been the thirtieth time I said this to them.

"Mom, we got it under control. Worst case scenario, we'll call Grandma Ella. She's right down the street," Lewi reassured me.

I smiled as I began to relax. I had taught them well.

"We'll be fine, Mom, promise," Ali said with a smile. The more she grew up, the more I saw myself in her. We had the same smile, eye and hair color. She was almost my clone.

I turned to Ezra, who looked back at me with another reassuring smile, "They'll be fine."

"Okay. If you do need us, call, please," I said before Ezra rushed me out of the house.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

I sat through all of the movie and dinner fighting the urge to call twins.

"Wanna stay the night in the city?" Ezra suggested.

"I don't know, what about the twins?"

"We can call one of our parents."

"Okay. Let me call my mom."

Thankfully she was able to help us out. She knew we had spent the majority of our married life taking care of our family. This was a necessary break.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I ran to the living room window when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Harper run down the stairs.

"Ali, who is it?" Harper whispered.

I took a look out the window to see Grandma Ella.

"It's Grandma Ella," I said sighing. I went to the door and opened it.

"Grandma! What are you doing here?"

I stepped aside so she could enter.

"Your mom and dad are going to stay in the city tonight."

"I thought they were staying until midnight."

"It was a last minute decision."

I looked at her, a little suspicious. She took her right index finger, making the motion of an 'x'.

"I promise I'm telling the truth."

"Okay," I said giving up.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Aria and I laid in bed. It was different to not hear the kids screaming, running, or arguing. Throughout the years, my love and appreciation for Aria has grown. But tonight, I have a different type of appreciation for her. I cherish this night because it's the first in awhile where it's been just us. Going to sleep and waking up with her right next to me is a gift, but it didn't compare to this.

I kissed her forehead as she nuzzled her head into my chest.

"This is nice," I said softly.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah, it is. I think I'll like it when the kids go off to college."

I laughed, "We'll see once the twins go to college."

She laughed, "It's a deal."

I stared at her deeply. She was beautiful. Her beauty had grown throughout the years.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I told her, still basking.

She smiled. God, I loved that smile. I lifted her chin gently as I closed the gap between us. I kissed her softly, at first, but replaced it with passion. I planned to take my time tonight. Before going any further, I turned off the light. I looked at her as the moon glowed on her skin. Our lips met once more before we completely let desires take over.

* * *

_The next morning..._

**Aria's POV**

I woke up the next morning smiling. It had been a while since Ezra and I were able to enjoy each other like that. I kissed his bare shoulder that made its way above the covers. I watched as he stirred. His eyes opened and a smile was on his face.

"Good morning," he said in his sleepy voice.

I smiled back, "Good morning to you too."

"Last night was..."

"Amazing," I interjected.

His smile became wider, "Yeah, it was. We need to do this more often."

"Is it bad to say I almost don't want to go home?"

"No," he said before kissing my forehead.

"I know we have to. It wouldn't be right to leave my mom with them."

"How about we go shopping and enjoy the city for a few hours before heading home?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

_4:23 PM..._

**Alice's POV**

Lewi, Harper, Henry, Grandma Ella, and I ran to the door once we heard it open.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry said as he ran up to hug them.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you," Mom told him.

Harper put her hands on her hips and pouted, "What about the rest of us."

"We missed all of you," Dad reassured her.

Dad took one of the bags in his hands and handed to Harper.

"What's this?"

"There's something in there for the four of you. Why don't you all look at it while we talk to Grandma?"

"Okay," Harper said running upstairs.

"Harper! Wait up!" I exclaimed following her.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Once the kids went upstairs, Aria, Ella, and I went into the kitchen.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" she asked us with a devious smile.

Aria looked at me, slightly blushing, "Yeah, we really did."

"I'm glad. That's one thing your father and I had to learn to do."

"We appreciate it."

"I'm glad. You two should do that more often."

We looked at each other lovingly, "We definitely will."

* * *

_11:26 PM..._

The kids were all settled in their rooms. I was taking the opportunity to enjoy having Aria to myself. If one thing I learned from last night it was to enjoy each spare moment I had with her.

"Maybe next time, we'll send the kids off to their friends' houses," Aria suggested as she looked up at me.

"Yeah, that way we can enjoy the whole house to ourselves."

"That sounds nice," she said with a smile.

I kissed her again, keeping in mind that one of our children could walk in at any minute. Aria broke our kiss and went over, locking the door.

"What if one of the kids needs us?"

"They'll live," she said laughing before turning off the light and climbing into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, gotta love Ezria fluff! :D The next four chapters are going to go through the high school years for the twins, which also means it'll be told mainly from their perspectives. Tell me what you think. If you have ANY suggestions, let me know. I love y'all's feedback! Please continue to read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: You ready for the twins to be in high school? This chapter will mainly focus on Alice. I promise next chatper will be more about Tristan. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_September 7, 2027_

**Tristan's POV**

I woke up exhausted. I didn't get much sleep last night. My nervousness left me with a series of miniature nightmares. Today was the first day of high school. This was the big leagues. This is where my life as a child ends and my journey to adulthood begins.

I dragged as I got ready. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked as I saw my whole family at the table. Their eyes on me.

"You look like hell!" Ali exclaimed.

"Alice!" Mom scolded.

"What? He looks like he got ran over or something."

"You okay, bud?" Dad asked sympathetically.

"Just nervous."

I sat in the last empty seat between Henry and Harper.

"Afraid you're going to be dumped in a trash can or something?" Harper asked jokingly.

Unfortunately as she got older, she developed a cruel sense of humor.

"Not if you were dumped in one first," I shot back.

She scoffed before turning her attention to the food on her plate. As much as ripping her a new one would be satisfying, I knew better than to do so.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

After we all ate, found book bags, and got lunches, we headed for the car. I watched as one by one all four of my children went out the door. The overwhelming realization that the twins were already in high school scared me. This was going to be the beginning of boyfriends, partying, and even though I really didn't want to think about it, sex. I shivered at the thought. I knew I would have to give Ali and Lewi condoms and tell them to be safe at _**all**_ times.

"Bye, dad!" I heard the twins say as I dropped them off. I looked at the sign for Rosewood High. It was no longer the old fashioned sign Aria and I used to meet at after school. It was now one of those digital ones that flashed random announcements for various school events.

A wave of nostalgia hit me as I drove to work. I thought about my time at Rosewood and all that it changed for me. I remember my first day and how Aria walked with me to the bus. She was still in middle school, but she wanted me to not be as nervous about my first day. I remember her first day and how she called me at _**five**_ in the morning. Even though Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Allison had helped her pick something out, she still was unsure of her choices. For an hour went through everything she owned until she found the perfect outfit.

The one thing I hoped for the most was that neither Alice nor Tristan would have to go through what Aria and I did. We loved them, but being parents at sixteen and eighteen wasn't easy.

I knew that there was always a chance neither one of them would go through it. The fact that the either one or _**both**_ of them could, was scarier.

* * *

_6:23 PM..._

Being that it was the first day, I had a couple of meetings that I had to sit through. Then there's Philadelphia traffic. I sighed after I pulled into my driveway, put the car in park, and turned off the engine. The repetitive first day speeches I had to give wore down on me. All I wanted to do as relax with my beautiful wife and children.

Upon walking into the front door, I see Ali and some guy sitting on the couch. Thankfully they were studying.

"Hey, dad," she greeted me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

She blushed slightly before gesturing towards him, "Dad, this is Ryan Kahn."

I tried to keep my expression as subtle as possible. I haven't heard the last name Kahn in forever. The only other person I could think of was Noel Kahn. He repeatedly tried to date Aria. She had declined each time.

I pulled myself together before saying, "Nice to meet you, Ryan."

"Nice meeting too, sir."

His mannerisms seem to be a lot better than his father's. But then again, more than one family with that name could have moved into the area.

"Where's your mom?" I asked Ali.

"Upstairs helping Henry with his homework."

She gave me the subtle motion of tilting her head towards the stairs. Taking the hint I headed towards them.

"Don't "study" too hard."

I heard Ali sigh in embarrassment. I silently chuckled to myself as I continued up the stairs.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe Dad just said that! Hopefully Ryan didn't get the hint. Yeah, I had a crush on him, but he may not have one on me. I can't risk him rejecting me! My life would be over!

I gave him a slight glance before going back to the homework assignment Mrs. Mars gave us. I had to keep my cool. Otherwise Ryan may think I'm immature, and that's the last thing I need to be spread around school.

* * *

_December 17, 2027_

It was the last day before Winter break started. With two weeks away from classes and homework, I was ready to enjoy sleeping in late and doing nothing. Ryan and I became really close as the school year went on. Even though we had known each other for two months, we've learned _**a lot**_ about each other.

The more time we spent together, the more I fell for him. It got harder each time I would see him for me not to tell him how I felt. I just wanted to tell him that I liked him and had since I first laid eyes on him. I wanted to avoid sounding creepy at all costs and decided against doing so.

* * *

_June 15, 2028_

School was over for the year. I made through my first year of high school! The only thing that would make things complete was if Ryan asked me out. I knew he had to feel something for me. I could tell by the way he acted around me. Even though he wouldn't out rightly admit it, I knew.

That night he came over. We were sitting on the porch swing looking at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

I felt a little shiver go down my body. His touch felt so nice. _Ask me out already, damnit!_

"Yeah, they are."

_"_It's not every day that we appreciate them," he said as he turned to me.

We looked at each, almost as if we were silently hoping that the other would make a move. I moved in slowly, deciding to be bold. Soon the space between him and I was almost nonexistent. Our lips met before we knew it. The kiss started off slow, but quickly picked up speed. Once we broke apart we stared at each other smiling.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I watched out the living room window as Ali and Ryan moved in closer. It reminded me of when Aria and I first started dating. He had taken a similar approach to the one I took fifteen years ago.

I began to cringe as they started to kiss. Even though I remember being that age, the thought of my daughter dating was something I wasn't prepared for. She still was my baby girl. No matter how old she got, all I could see was the same happy, fun-loving little girl with the chocolate curls.

I sighed to myself as I thought how much she was like her mother. They were both stubborn, passionate about anything they loved, and mature. The one thing I hoped was that she wouldn't have to go through what we did when we had her and Tristan.

* * *

**A/N: I think Ezra maybe doing some foreshadowing. ;) But we shall see. I hope you all enjoyed it. To all of you who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas! And to those who have other holidays this time of year, Happy Holidays! This is my present for all of you. Thank you for your continuous support. :D I may or may not be able to update before 2013 kicks off. I just got a job and it's been EXTREMELY busy. If I don't post another chapter within this week, I want to wish everyone a happy new year! :) **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know last chapter was kind of cheap with the short snippet of Tristan's POV. This chapter will act as a complement to the last one. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_October 1, 2027_

**Tristan's POV**

Homecoming was in a couple of weeks, and I didn't have a date. Beings freshman, I didn't know many people to ask. Not to mention I didn't want to deal with being rejected. It's not like I didn't interact with girls. I have two sisters, so I'm pretty sure I have a great understanding of them. But dealing with my sisters is completely different.

There were a few girls in my classes that were cute. There was one girl in particular that made the rest of them seem average looking. Her name is Shannon. We went to middle school together. She moved here the middle of 7th grade. Every time she passed by me, my heart beats faster. I_**almost**_talked to her once, but nothing but air came out.

I sat in my room thinking of how to ask her. I knew my chances were slim, but there's something about her. It was like she had super powers. It was as if she had a force field around her that stopped any guy from talking to her.

The great thing about us both being Freshmen was that our schedules we practically the same. We had four of the seven classes we got scheduled for together. That gave me ample opportunity to talk to her. I just had to figure out how to get the words out of my mouth.

Just when I thought the situation was completely hopeless, the odds worked in my favor. I was walking into school one morning when I saw one of the football players was hitting on her.

"Leave me alone, Eric!" She exclaimed. Everyone that was in the hallway stared as the scene unfolded. Being as madly in love with her as I was, I decided to stand up for her.

"Come on, Shannie, don't be like that."

"Hey! She told you to back off!"

I could hear everyone gasp. I was as scared as I could get. But with all the attention I had drawn to myself, I knew backing down wasn't an option. Eric laughed as he turned to face me.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

Without thinking I punched him square in the face. Before I had time to react further, he punched me, hard. The next thing I saw was Shannon and Ali standing over me.

"Lewi?" I heard Ali say as she grabbed ahold of me, picking me off the ground.

I shook my head, trying to bring myself out of the daze I was in. My focus turned to Shannon, who was smiling at me. I could tell she was thankful, but at the same time apologetic.

"You okay?" Shannon asked quietly.

"Y-y-yeah. I-I-I'm fine."

"What in the hell made you do that?!" Ali shrieked at me.

"He was protecting me," Shannon stepped in.

I could feel my heart melt. My life-threating deed didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll walk you to the nurse, if you would like," Shannon told me.

I nodded as much as I could before we headed towards the front office.

* * *

Thankfully I didn't get suspended for throwing the first punch. Shannon vouching for me really saved me. Of course it wouldn't save me from what Mom and Dad would say once they saw my face.

"Tristan?! What happened?" Mom said as she rushed over in my direction.

"He got the shizz beaten out of him by a football player," Ali said as she her way up the stairs.

"How'd that happen?"

I sighed. The level of stupidity I displayed early on showed.

"I was defending this girl I like. Some douchebag was hitting on her and I decided to stand up for her."

I looked at Mom as she stood there in disbelief. I usually didn't get into anything with anyone, well, except Ali. I prepared myself to hear a lecture. Mom was like a volcano at times. If she got angry enough, she would erupt.

"Wow! You must really like this girl" was all she said before motioning for me to go to the kitchen. I sat at the island as she went to the freezer to grab some ice and putting it in an ice pack.

"So, tell me about this girl."

I gulped. I didn't _**want **_to tell my mom about my feelings for Shannon. If I were Ali, it'd probably go in a diary that I'd hide and never let anyone see. Getting punched in the face for her forfeited that level of privacy.

"She's been in at least one of my classes since seventh grade. She's beautiful, angelic even. She's smart, has a great smile. Just being in the same room as her makes my heart race."

"Sounds like you really like her."

"Yeah, I do," I looked at the wood on the kitchen table, "I was thinking about asking her to homecoming."

I looked up to see a huge smile on her face.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I don't want to get rejected. I want to be able to make it through the rest of my high school years."

She sat beside me, "You'll be fine. I liked your dad for years. I didn't want to ask him out because I was scared of getting rejected. When he asked me, I felt a whole load fall off my shoulders. If it wasn't for that, I don't know if you would be here. If you really like her, _**take the chance**_. You never know. It may work out."

She was right. I wouldn't know if I didn't say anything. Then again, maybe it was best that I didn't. I sighed silently as I thought. Would it hurt more to be rejected or to not ask at all? I didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to _**at least**_ have _**one**_ date with her.

* * *

Later on that night I was laying on my bed. I had done all my homework. I hoped it was done correctly. I wasn't as focused as I should have been. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

I looked to see Ali standing at the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Your girlfriend is downstairs."

I shot up, "Girlfriend? I don't have...Wait! Shannon's here?!"

She nodded. I got up and ran past her.

"Don't act like a dork!" she shouted.

As soon as I got close enough, I slowed down. I needed to be cool. I wouldn't get a date with her otherwise.

"Hey, Shannon," I said, trying to be as cool as possible.

"Hey. I came by to thank you."

I shrugged, "It was no big deal."

"Either way, thank you."

She came closer to me, giving a gentle peck on the lips. I felt my insides melting.

"I was wondering," I began, "would you like to go to homecoming with me?"

She smiled. _**God! **_I loved that smile!

"Sure."

She gave me one more kiss before waving goodbye and walking out the front door.

"I knew you could do it," I heard Mom say. I turned to the living room to see Mom, Dad, Harper, and Henry all looking at me.

"You were spying?"

"Well, duh! Like we would want to miss this, especially if you got rejected."

"Harper! Be nice."

She sighed, "Okay. Okay."

* * *

_February 14, 2028_

Since that incident and homecoming, Shannon and I got a lot closer. We started sitting together in all the classes we had together. I'd walk her to homeroom before going off to mine. We'd walk out together at the end of the day, waiting for our respective rides. More times than not she would come home with me and do was seemingly fine, except that we hadn't officially declared we were dating. Since today was Valentine's Day, and Ali's birthday, I was going to ask her.

I walked into school early, hoping she would be there. I went to the courtyard, where she spent some time before all the other students came in. She sat on one of the benches, listening to music. I smiled as I walked over and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said smiling, "I didn't think anyone would be here."

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you." I pulled a teddy bear from out of my book bag and handed it to her.

She shrieked before taking the bear, "wrapping it in her arms, "It's so cute! I love it!"

My smile grew wider, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I watched _**completely **_nervous. I started to relax as her smile grew wider.

"Yes."

I sat in the empty spot beside her. We quickly closed the space in between us. We broke apart once we heard the sounds of students arriving. We stared at each other and it was then I realized, high school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! I wanted to give Tristan some "airtime". I know it's two days after Christmas, but I'm still considering this my holiday present to all of you. Please continue to read and review! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy new year, everyone! I hope 2013 is going good for everyone. :) I know I said I wanted to go through the twins' high school years, but after reading another fan fiction, (**_**Stepmother at 17 by lyndzkins**_** [which I HIGHLY recommend]) I decided to jump ahead in time a little bit. I know this chapter's going to be kind of out there, but go with me, please? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Harper's POV**

_August 20, 2032_

A lot has changed in the past three years. Ali and Tristan are in college. Tristan went to Notre Dame. Ali stayed home and goes to Hollis. Henry's an eleven year old nerd, who spends his time reading and being on the computer all day.

I'm currently in my sophomore year at Rosewood. It's going great for me. I'm one of the most popular girls in school. I'm even dating the quarterback of the football team. I get straight A's. I'm naturally smart like that.

Aaron, my boyfriend, is a really great guy. He protects me from all the assholes that try to ask me out. He's a gentlemen, which is rare for high school boys. He's smart. He's _**extremely **_handsome. Did I mention he's a senior?

We met at the beginning of last school year. I _**literally **_ran into him. I was frantically trying to find my homeroom. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, looking at the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. For the first two months of school we would flirt each time we saw each other. When homecoming came, he asked me to be his date. The night of the dance, I became his girlfriend.

A couple of months ago, we decided to take our relationship to the next level.

***FLASHBACK***

_June 15, 2032_

_We were sitting on his couch watching a horror movie. I don't remember which one. I could have cared less. Just as a woman was about to get decapitated, I buried myself into his chest. He laughed, gently moving me away. _

_He lifted my chin, "I see you don't like being scared."_

_I smiled at him, trying to act all brave. He giggled, seeing through my front. We stared at each other for a moment before our lips met. Things went from being chill to heated almost instantly. I broke the kiss, somewhat breathless._

_"Isn't your family home?"_

_"No, my parents went out of town and my sister's with my grandparents." _

_Without saying another word, I kissed him. This time with a lot more passion than the first. He turned off the television before scooping me in his arms and taking me up the stairs._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Needless to say, I was no longer a little girl anymore, but a woman. It's cheesy, I know, but that's how I felt. My original plan was to keep it a secret. I didn't want anyone jumping down my throat.

Everything was going good until about two weeks ago. I started feeling sick. School was going to start in a month. I usually get nervous. I guess being popular as an underclassmen really gets to me. I tried my best to keep myself calm. I made sure to not focus on how things could go wrong this upcoming school year. I started feeling better once I got through all the negative thoughts playing in my head. About a week ago, I went back to being sick. Then that's when it hit me, I missed my period last month.

I knew at that moment I didn't have a choice but to tell someone. I didn't want my parents to freak out on me, so I was left with talking to Ali. I stood in front of her bedroom door, deciding whether or not I wanted to tell her. I decided I needed help. I couldn't handle this on my own, especially if I told Aaron and he decided to leave. I knocked on her door gently. I took a deep breath as I waited for her to open it. I could feel the contents in my stomach rising. I knew I was going to be in deep shit.

"What's wrong?" Ali said, looking at me with concern. I sighed once again as I entered her room, shutting the door.

"That big, huh?"

I nodded slowly. She motioned for me to sit on her bed. I walked over there slowly before sitting down.

"My life's over," I said before falling back on the bed.

"What'd you do?"

"I think," I paused, "I think I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room. I could tell without looking that Ali was in disbelief. I got up, looking directly at her. She looked a little pale, almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"When did you and Aaron..?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Did you two use any type of contraceptive?"

"I don't know."

"Harper!"

"I know. I know. I screwed up. But I need your help. I know I'm not ready to tell Mom and Dad. And I don't want to tell Aaron anything unless I know for sure if I am."

It was now her turn to sigh, "Okay. I'll take you to the Planned Parenthood in Philly. That way it won't show up on Dad's insurance."

"Thanks."

We went the next day to Philly. After sitting in a bleakly designed waiting room, I was called back. They took a vial of blood. It seemed like the longest twenty minutes of my life. All I could see was myself crying as Aaron walked away. I saw all the kids at school looking at me, whispering, making jokes, and snide comments. I was drawn out of my thoughts once the doctor came back into the room.

"Well, Harper. You're not pregnant."

I felt a huge amount of relief come over me. I had dodged a _**huge**_ bullet.

* * *

_September 8, 2032_

I woke up that morning feeling like I got ran over by a truck. I didn't feel like wearing my usual wardrobe, so I went in the nicest looking sweats I had. I felt Aaron's arms wrap around me. I slowly turned to face him. He looked a little scared at my appearance.

"You okay, babe?" he asked lovingly.

"No. I guess PMS is being a bitch this month. Must be the change in weather."

"I hope it's just that. You don't look too good."

"Thanks!" I snapped at him. I know he was trying to be there for me, but I took what he said a little harder than I normally did.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to insult you."

I sighed, "I know. I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly, still concerned. He then took my books out of my locker, before closing and walking me to my class.

* * *

As the day progressed, I felt worse. I was feeling somewhat sharp pains before I left that morning. But now there were a lot worse. I sat in my third class of the day. I could care less about the French Revolution. I raised my hand weakly. Mr. Parks looked at me.

"Yes, Harper?"

"May I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well."

He nodded before writing a pass. I got up, collecting my stuff as I went. Just as I made it near him, the pain go unbearable. I dropped to the ground, blacking out.

The next thing I knew, my mom was stroking my hair as the sound of hospital monitors filled my ears.

"Where am I?" I asked her, trying to sit up. She stopped me.

"You're in the hospital. You blacked out in class."

I grunted as I threw my head back on the pillow. I knew once I got back to school, I'd be the talk of the school.

"Did the doctor say what was wrong?"

"They just collected blood for tests. The doctor should be back soon. Did you need me to get you anything?"

I shook my head gently. I soon heard a knock on the door. I turned to see a woman, dark brown hair, maybe in her late 30s, come in with a clipboard.

"I see you're awake," she said.

"She just woke up not too long ago. What did the tests find?"

"Harper's pregnant."

My eyes grew wide as the words rang like bells in my ear. I was pregnant?

I started shaking my head, "No, no, no, no, no. That can't be. The test was negative two and a half weeks ago."

I could see my mom look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, according to the tests we did today, you are. You're ten weeks to be exact."

I started to cry as the visualization of the bullet I had "dodged" turned around and shot me right in the back.

"I'll let you two talk. We can discuss options when you're ready."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I sighed as I took the seat next to Harper's bed. I felt my legs were going to give out on me. I didn't want to think of my baby girl having her own baby. I laughed inside my head think that's what my mom thought once she found out about my pregnancy.

"I'm not mad at you," I told her.

"You're not?" she said as she faced me.

"No. I can't be. That would be hypocritical of me."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"You can't undo what's been done. The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

She sighed. I could tell this was going to be a hard choice for her.

"I don't know. I know I don't want to get an abortion. I don't think I could go through with it."

"Okay. You need to talk to Aaron. You both have some decisions that need to be made, and fast."

"I know, Mom."

I sighed again. I could hear the pain in her voice. It reminded me how I felt twenty years ago. I felt like I fail Harper. I made a promise the night I was in the same hospital bed as Harper that I would try to not let the same things happen to my children that happened to me. Some job I did of doing that, right?

"Do we have to tell Dad?"

"Yes. Since you're going through with the pregnancy, you can't hide this from him."

She sighed, "I know. I just don't know if I can."

I took her hand in mine, "I'll be there with you. I can't say he won't get mad."

"Didn't he get you pregnant when you were sixteen?"

"Yes, he did," I paused, trying to figure out what words to use next, "but neither of us wanted you or any of your siblings to go through what we went through. We'll be more understanding than most parents, but it doesn't mean we won't be upset."

"You never really told us about your pregnancy with Ali and Tristan."

I took a deep breath, holding it for a few moments before exhaling slowly. I knew eventually I would have to talk about with the kids. If it were me and Ezra, it would be easier.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified. I didn't know how your grandparents would react. Grandma Ella and Grandpa William weren't happy, but there were understanding. Grandpa Byron and Grandma Dianne were extremely upset," I took a deep breath looking up at the pattern on the ceiling, "They wanted me to get an abortion."

I saw the fear in Harper's eyes.

"They wouldn't make me do that, would they?"

I nodded my head reassuringly, "I won't let them."

She released a yawn before quickly falling asleep. I smiled as I watched her sleep. She slept the same way she did when she was born. I knew she was no longer that baby. Yet, I still couldn't help but wish she was.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a long chapter. But hopefully this makes up for the fact that I haven't updated in a while. Work takes a lot out of me. Please review and continue reading! :) **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for your great responses for last chapter! I was a little hesitant about writing it, but you all helped with that. Here's part two. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_September 9, 2032_

**General POV**

Harper came home the next day. Between the confusion and the morning sickness, she and Aria got home around one-thirty. She felt numb. All of it was too surreal. She couldn't wrap her brain around having a baby. She was too young. She was _only_ fifteen.

Thankfully, Aria was allowing Harper to skip school for the next week. She knew sending Harper to school would be pointless. As much as Harper wanted to stay home for the next nine months, she knew she had to go back some time.

* * *

**Harper's POV**

I released a silent sigh as we pulled up to the driveway.

"Did you tell Dad?" I asked as soon as the car came to a stop.

"I told him you were undergoing a lot of tests."

I sighed, partly relieved, yet at the same time, not so much. I _somewhat _wished she had told him. It would make it a little easier.

"You're going to help me tell him, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I know how it is."

"Did you tell Grandpa Byron by yourself?"

She nodded again.

"How come Grandma Ella didn't help you?"

She shrugged, "She was still processing the news at the time. I don't know if she would have been a big help," she opened the car door, placing her purse on her shoulder, "Come on, let's go inside."

I got out of the car, grabbing the bag my mom had put my extra clothes in, and went into the house. I was exhausted, both mentally and emotionally.

I went up to my room, dropped the bag near my desk, closed the door, then laid on my bed. It didn't take long for my eyes to close and for me to fall in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I sat on the living room couch sighing as the cushions surrounded my tiny frame. Watching Harper go through this brought back memories I wanted to forget. I just wanted to hold her and promise I could shield her from everything she was going to go through. I knew she needed space to breathe. It would be the last time for a _very _long time.

I looked at the time on my phone. 1:45. Henry would be home an hour and a fifteen minutes from now. Ali and Ezra usually come home around the same time. Tristan was planning on coming home that upcoming weekend. I knew we would all have to talk about it at some point, but for the night, it was just going to be me, Harper, and Ezra.

I laid my head on one of the decorative pillows. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

"Aria?" I heard once I woke up.

Once my vision cleared, I saw Ezra staring at me, smiling.

"Hey you."

"How's Harper?"

I sighed as I sat up. I looked at him somberly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he smile instantly disappeared.

I paused for a moment. It was a simple two word statement, yet at the the same time not. I knew once I said it, there was no going back.

"Harper's pregnant."

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

"Harper's pregnant."

That statement rang in my ears for a while. Even though I kept hearing it over and over again, I still couldn't believe it. _I didn't want to believe it_. My baby girl was _pregnant_. I could understand what Byron felt like when he found out about Aria's pregnancy. Unlike him, I'm not going to hunt Aaron down. I was only going to do that if he tried to get out of handling his responsibilities.

"When do you want to talk to Harper?" I asked.

"We can talk to her now. The sooner, the better."

I sighed before getting up and heading towards the stairs.

* * *

**Harper's POV**

I woke up to complete darkness. I grabbed my phone to see sixteen unread texts and ten missed calls from Aaron. I sighed. I wasn't ready to talk to him. I knew I had to, but I needed time. I cleared all the notifications before looking at the time. 6:32 PM. Dad and Ali were probably home by now. I knew it wouldn't be long until Mom told him and he would want to talk.

I slowly got up from my bed as I felt extremely dizzy and nauseous. What came next was all too familiar to me. I raced to the bathroom, emptying my stomach contents. I rested up against the bathtub. The cool feel of the porcelain gave me some comfort. I heard the door open.

"Harper? Are you okay?" I heard Ali said as she rushed over to me.

I grunted, still feeling dizzy.

"Let me go get Mom and Dad."

Before I could protest, she was already halfway down the stairs.

"Harper?!" I heard Mom's overly concerned voice. I felt Dad help me up.

"I think I need to lay down," was all I could get out before needing to return to the toilet.

With all the commotion, I didn't hear Henry come to the doorway.

"What's going on?"

"Go to your room, Henry," Ali said.

"I don't have to," he retorted.

"Just go to your room!" I snapped. The situation was bad enough without Henry being a pain in the ass.

"Whatever," he said under his breath before walking away.

I heard the water running for a moment.

"You need to drink some water," Mom told me as she handed me the cup. I took a couple of sips.

"Here's a piece of gum," Ali said as she grabbed a piece from her pack.

"Thanks."

"Can I, um, talk to Harper for a moment?" Ali asked.

"Yeah. The three of us will talk later," Dad said before walking out the door.

Ali helped me up. I held onto her as we made the journey to my room. I sat on the bed as she closed the door.

"I'm guessing that test was wrong."

"Yeah, really wrong. I'm ten weeks."

I heard her sigh as she sat next to me.

"What are you going to do?"

I looked towards my window. I hadn't thought about what I wanted to do. All I thought about how messed up my life had become.

"I don't know. I'm too young to be a mom. I don't think I could go through with an abortion," I sighed, "I just don't know."

"You gotta figure it out soon. It won't be long before the baby will be here. Before anything else, you need to talk to Aaron. He has a right to know."

"I know he does. I'm afraid of how he's going to react."

"You won't know until you tell him."

"What if he decides to leave? I can't raise a baby on my own."

"Don't think that far ahead. Just tell him. The sooner the better," she got up, "I'll let you rest."

I scoffed silently to myself. Rest was going to be the last thing I'd be getting. I laid down. My eyes closed as soon as my head hit the pillow. All I wanted at that moment was peace. I needed to clear my head. I needed to think.

* * *

_September 10, 2032_

The next morning started off the same way the day before had. I woke up, racing to the bathroom. It wasn't as bad as it had been, but I knew it could get worse again. For the time being I was sitting in the living room, staring at the television screen. I wasn't really watching it. Subconsciously I had placed my hand on my stomach. I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or if it was reality. I swore I could feel the beginnings of a baby bump. The internal debate I was having came to a screeching halt once I heard the doorbell ring.

"Harper, can you get that?" Mom called from her office.

I sighed as I got up from the couch. I went over to the window to see Aaron standing at the door. My heart began beating extremely fast. My plan was to go to Aaron when I was ready. He beat me to the punch. I hadn't fully thought out what I was going to say to him. I tried taking a couple of deep breaths before answering the door.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey," he said.

I stepped aside, allowing him to come in.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I couldn't go knowing that something was wrong with you."

"I'm fine," I said as I walked back into the living room.

"If you were fine, you'd be at school."

I sighed. He wasn't making this easy on me. If anything, he was making this extremely hard.

"I'm fine."

"Then why'd you go to the hospital?"

"I think you should sit down."

I saw the fear in his eyes. He looked like one of those victims in horror films. I watched as he hesitantly sat down.

"What's going on, Harper?"

I took a couple of deep breaths. This time I felt nauseous. I tried my hardest to keep it down, but I couldn't. I ran out of the room and to the bathroom near the kitchen.

"Harper?" Aaron called out to me as he stood behind me.

I took another deep breath before vomiting again. I took small breaths, trying to calm down. Aaron kneeled beside me.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

I looked at him. My vision was slightly blurry, "I'm pregnant."

"You're kidding, right? This has to be a joke."

I shook my head, "It isn't. I wish it was."

I saw him get up and run his fingers through his hair. He began pacing back and forth.

"I can't do this," he said before running out.

I curled up in a ball as the tears fell down my cheeks. I kept telling myself that he was going to leave. I had hope that he wouldn't. All that hope faded just as quickly as it came.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's been awhile. Work keeps me busy. Then when I do have the day off, I'm too tired to write. :( Next chapter will conclude this mini-story arch. Please read and review! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all so much! I really love the responses I'm getting. **** Since I have the idea for the next chapter, I figure I might as well start writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_September 10, 2032_

**Aria's POV**

I heard the front door slam shut along with Harper's cries. I quickly ran from my office to the bathroom. I looked to see Harper balled up, sobbing uncontrollably. I kneeled beside her.

"What happened?" I asked alarmed.

She didn't answer me, she just kept crying. I helped her up and guided her to her room.

"Here, lay down."

Without a word, she laid in her bed, instantly curling up into a ball. I sat beside her, gently rubbing her back.

"Harper, what happened?"

She slowly began to unravel herself. She looked at me, her eyes red from crying. Tear stains were visible on her cheeks.

"Aaron," she began, "he left."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with," she said before bursting into tears again.

"He doesn't want anything to do with the baby?"

She nodded, crying harder than she was before.

"Are you sure? It could have been a misunderstanding."

She cocked her head towards me. The sadness and pain she displayed before was replaced with anger.

"A misunderstanding? He said 'I can't do this' and walked! How's that a misunderstanding?"

I looked at her, shocked and not knowing what to say.

"He may need time, Harper," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't have much time! I'm already like three months pregnant!"

The anger she had turned to shock. It was the first time she used the word 'pregnant' since she found out. I sighed as I wrapped her in my arms.

"It'll be okay," I said trying to comfort her.

* * *

**Harper's POV**

I felt my bones shiver as the word 'pregnant' rang through my body. I hadn't accepted it as fact yet, or at least I thought I hadn't. It didn't matter anyway. Without Aaron, I didn't know what I was going to do. Part of me wanted the abortion. If the baby was gone, then I wouldn't have to worry about losing Aaron. I knew that would be selfish of me. I couldn't do that to my baby. As small as he or she was, I already felt a strong connection.

"I'll give you a moment," Mom said as she gave me a final hug and walked out the door.

* * *

_Later on that night…_

**Tristan's POV**

I sighed in relief as soon as I pulled up to the driveway. I was really glad to be home. School had been driving me crazy. My work load plus being on the lacrosse _and_ soccer team kept me busy. I had made sure that I did all my work so I could enjoy my weekend. I got out of the car, grabbed my duffle bag out of the backseat, and went up to the house.

"I'm home!" I announced as I walked through the front door.

I soon saw my mom, dad, and Henry come from the kitchen. I could to by the looks on my parents' faces that something was up.

"Hey," Mom said hugging me, "how's college?"

I sighed, "Busy, but it's good."

"Dude! You've got to try out the new video game I got!"

I laughed, "Sure. We'll play in a little bit."

I waited for Henry to run upstairs, "What's wrong?"

My dad sighed as he directed me to the living room.

"Sit down, Tristan."

I looked at them terrified. Whatever they had to say, I knew it wasn't going to be good. I sat down quickly. Mom sat on my right as Dad sat on my left.

"What's going on?"

"Harper's," Mom paused.

"Harper's what?"

"Harper's pregnant."

I felt my heart go into my stomach. My baby sister couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't be.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. She's ten weeks along."

I got up from the couch and sighed. This couldn't be happening. This just can't be happening.

"Does Aaron know?"

Mom sighed, "Yeah, he does. He walked out on Harper when she told him this afternoon."

I took my car keys out of my pocket.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"I'm going to show Aaron what happens when you get my sister pregnant."

I walked out the door, slamming it as I exited.

I drove as fast as I could. Once I reached his house, I quickly parked and got out. I rang the doorbell. I didn't know who was home, so I didn't want to startle anyone. The door soon opened and there stood Aaron in front of me.

"You!" I yelled as I yanked him out of his house.

"What the hell, man!"

"You get my sister pregnant and then you walked away?!"

I saw the fear in his eyes.

"I can't be a father, I'm only 17."

I yanked on his shirt harder, "You think she's ready to be a mother? She's only 15! She's a baby!"

"Look, can you let go of my shirt?"

"I will as soon as you decide to stand up and be a man. I get that you're scared, but one day your son or daughter will ask about you. Do you really want to break their heart like that?"

Aaron struggled until I let my grip go.

"How do you know I'm meant to be a father, huh?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I will not watch my sister take care of _**your**_ child alone. My dad stayed with my mom. He was scared too. But I'm grateful to my dad for that. I would think that you'd want that."

With that, I walked away. I didn't want to say anymore. I couldn't say anymore.

* * *

_September 11, 2032_

**Harper's POV**

I went to the door upon hearing the doorbell ring. I opened the door to find Aaron in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to talk to you about the baby."

"You made yourself perfectly clear yesterday."

I began closing the door. Aaron stopped me.

"Look, I did some thinking. I can't promise you this 100%, but I'll try to be there for you and our baby."

I stood there in disbelief. I felt as if my ears were deceiving me.

"If this is some kind of sick joke," I began.

"No, it's not. I'm serious."

"Fine, but the moment you decide to walk away, don't come back."

"Okay. That's understandable."

I stepped aside, "Would you like to come in for a moment?"

I saw the terrified look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said as he came inside.

* * *

_November 25, 2032_

Up until now, I had been able to avoid telling my grandparents about the baby. Mom had already told Aunties Hanna, Emily, Alison, and Spencer. They were supportive. I don't know how my grandparents would react. Thankfully, my stomach didn't stick out too far. I just looked like I gained some weight. By the time the night was over, everyone that needed to know about my pregnancy, would. I sighed as I got ready. I didn't want to do this. I knew I had to. I gasped as I felt the baby kick. It wasn't the first time, but I wasn't expecting her to do so. I heard a knock on the door.

"Do you need help with anything?" I heard Aaron ask.

"Could you help me up?"

He came over and helped me out of the chair.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

In the last two months, Aaron and I have had our ups and downs. By the time we found out the sex of the baby, everything seemed to fall into place.

"I'm not going to have to run out of your house tonight, am I?"

"No. My grandparents aren't that bad."

"At least we're together," he said before he kissed me.

* * *

_Dinner Time…_

We had just finished eating everything, well, minus dessert, and were just sitting at the table, talking. My mom sent Ali, Tristan, and Henry away while everyone else stayed in the dining room. I felt Aaron's hand on mine. Once he squeezed it gently, I knew it was time. I cleared my throat. I began feeling nervous as soon as everyone looked at me.

"I have something to say," I said somewhat quietly. I turned to Aaron, "we have something to say."

"What is it, sweetie?" Grandma Dianne asked.

I took a deep breath. The confidence that I had earlier on began to disappear. I felt my daughter kick. The fear and anxiety I felt on the inside started to fade.

"I'm," I paused, "pregnant."

Dead silence filled the room. I began to feel more anxious than I had. I looked at my grandparents. All of them wore a shocked expression on their faces. Shock turned to anger once they looked at Aaron.

The next few hours were spent talking about the baby and what Aaron and I planned to do. The conversation got tense after Grandpa Byron asked if Aaron was going to marry me.

"That went well," Aaron said, half sarcastically, half seriously.

"At least my grandparents didn't run you out of the house."

He laughed, "True."

* * *

_February 17, 2033_

I sat on the couch looking at a website of baby names. My due date was fast approaching and I still didn't know what we were going to name her. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"You okay?" I looked up to see Mom.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out what to name her."

She sat beside me, taking my tablet from me, "What names did you see that you liked?"

"I don't know. How'd you pick out our names?"

"Literature."

I looked at her completely confused, "Literature?"

"Yeah, all of your names have to do with literature."

"Henry's name doesn't have anything to do with literature."

She nodded, "It does. When I was pregnant with him, I had to read a few short stories for my Naturalism class. One of them was by the author Henry James. I decided to read it out loud and he kicked me. Actually, that was the first time I felt him kick."

"I wish I had that moment with her."

"When was the first time she kicked?"

"Aaron and I were talking about what we thought the future might be like. The next thing I knew, I felt her kick. She tends to kick a lot when he's around."

As if a light bulb went off in my head. I finally knew what to name her.

"I know what I'm going to name her!"

* * *

_March 15, 2033_

I woke up that morning, not exactly feeling all that great. When I went to my last appointment, I was in the beginning phases of labor. I decided to try to go to school. The year would be almost up. I didn't want to have to repeat the tenth grade.

I got up from my bed, slowly making my way towards the bathroom. About a week ago, the Braxton-hicks contractions I was having were getting significantly worse. At the moment, they were more painful than ever. Getting ready went relatively well. Despite the pain I was feeling, I still managed to do what I needed to do.

Just as I got my book bag and started towards the door, I felt a gush of wetness.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed.

They ran to my side.

"Harper! What's going on?"

"I'm in labor."

* * *

After fourteen hours of labor, Erin Miranda Wilson was born. I looked at her, purely amazed. I couldn't believe that I helped to create a new life. I looked at her tiny fingers and toes. Her lips looked a lot like mine when I was first born. She had my curly hair, but it was chestnut like Aaron's.

"She's beautiful," Mom said.

"She looks a lot like you did," Dad chimed in.

"Yeah, she does," I looked up at Aaron, "do you want to hold her?"

He nodded as he extended his arms out. Gently he took her into his arms. I could tell he was nervous, but as soon as he held her, that all disappeared.

"Hi, Erin. I'm your dad."

A huge smile appeared on my face as tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't know I would feel like this. I didn't know I _**could**_ feel like this.

* * *

**A/N: This was longer than I had anticipated. **

**As you probably guessed, Erin's name came from her dad's. **

**I thank you all for your support. Unfortunately, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Next chapter will be the last. Please read and review! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**General POV**

_Four Years Later..._

"...Happy birthday, Erin! Happy birthday to youuuuuuu!" they sang.

"Ready to blow out your candles and make a wish?" Harper asked her.

Erin nodded, looking at her cake in amazement. It was a standard sized, round cake, but to Erin it was huge! It had lilac colored frosting, the birthday girl's favorite color, with pink flowers bordering the outside edges of the cake. In the center was a pink and white candle in the shape of a four. Erin looked to her mother, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Go on," Harper said giving her permission.

Erin looked back at the cake in front of her. She leaned in slightly. Harper was grateful that she decided to put Erin's long, chestnut hair in a ponytail, limiting the chances of frosting getting into her hair. With all her strength, Erin blew out the candle, her little cheeks cherry red.

"Yayyyyyy!" they all said as they clapped.

Erin ran to her parents, giving them both a hug.

"Can we open presents now?"

Everyone laughed. Patience was one thing most small children didn't have.

"Yes," Harper said still laughing.

Erin ran over to the table her grandma and great grandma had designated as the presents table. The little girl's eyes went crazy as she looked at each individual wrapped gift.

"Which on do you want to open first?" Aria asked her granddaughter.

Erin kept looking until her attention was caught by pink wrapping paper, with a purple ribbon.

"That one!"

Aria laughed getting the present off the table.

"Here you go," Aria said as she placed it in front of her.

Erin jumped up and down for a moment before ripping into the wrapping paper. The sound of the wrapping paper being ripped didn't mask the loudness of gasp that the little girl released.

"I got a princess doll!"

They all watched as she danced around with the box. A huge smile was on Harper's face. That very moment reminded her of her fifth birthday.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Aria held Harper's hand as they walked through the mall. Ever since Henry was born, Aria could tell her youngest daughter felt left out. It was hard to explain to her that Henry was too little to take care of himself. With Alice spending the night over a friend's house, Tristan going camping with Ezra, his uncle Mike, and Grandpa Byron, and Henry spending the day with Grandma Dianne, it gave them a rare opportunity to spend time together. It was also perfect timing because Harper's birthday was coming up._

_The tug on Aria's hand drew her out of her thoughts._

_"C'mon, Mommy!" Harper exclaimed as she attempted to drag her towards the toystore display window._

_"Okay, okay," Aria said laughing, "I'm coming."_

_When Aria felt it was safe enough, she let Harper's hand go. The four, almost five, year old smacked her tiny palms against the glass. _

_Harper began tapping, drawing attention the the Victorian looking dollhouse,"Mommy, look!" _

_That was a trait the mother and daughter pair shared. They both had a love for older things. Aria studied the object. It looked as if were built out of real wood that was painted a pretty, cream color. The roof and shutter were a matching chocolate brown. Amazed at the craftsmanship, Aria got lost staring at it. At that moment, she knew exact what she was going to get her for her birthday._

_Harper's birthday..._

_"Can I open presents now?" the impatient birthday girl asked._

_Aria kneeled down, becoming the same height as her daughter, "Yes, you got to be more patient."_

_Harper sighed, "I waited all yeeeeeeeeeeeeeear!"_

_Aria stood up, ruffling her hair, "Which one do you want to open?"_

_Harper surveyed the table of gifts. Her eyes soon settled on the huge, wrapped gift in front of the table._

_"That one!" she said after pointing to it. _

_Before anyone could say another word to her, she ran up and started to rip off the rainbow wrapping paper. An extremely loud gasp was released from the little girl._

_"I got the dollhouse!" she said as she danced around it. _

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

Harper looked at Aria and smiled. Her smile became wider once she saw Aria returned it. Up until becoming a mother herself, Harper thought she understood and appreciated her mother. Those feelings became even stronger after Erin's birth.

Later on that day, Harper, Aria, Alice, and Shannon were in the living room talking while the guys did whatever they were doing. Erin was currently spending quality time with her new doll, which she named Leslie.

"I can't believe she's already four," Alice said stealing a galance at her niece.

"I know. It seems like yesterday she was just born," Aria said, joining in.

"I can't wait until this one's born," Shannon said rubbing her bulging stomach.

It had been a year since her and Tristan had gotten married. Ironically on the date of their anniversary, they found out they were expecting. A month later Alice and Ryan found out that they were expecting too.

"Me either," Alice said also rubbing her stomach.

Tears formed in Aria's eyes. Although she knew her children were basically grown up, moments like the one unfolding in front of her made her emotional.

"Mom?"

Aria looked at Harper, "I'm okay."

"Why are you crying, Grandma?" Erin said as she ran up to Aria.

Aria picked her up and sat her on her lap, "I'm just really happy," she looked at the three women next to her, "you all have grown up so much."

"Hey! We've grown up too!"

Aria turned her attention to Henry, Ezra, and Tristan.

"I know you have," Aria said with a giggle.

"I think what your mother's saying is that she's surprised how fast time has gone by," Ezra said stepping in.

"What about me?" Erin asked.

"You're still growing, Eri," Harper told her daughter.

Erin sighed, "I don't understand grown-up stuff."

Everyone laughed at the little girl's remark.

* * *

_Later that night..._

**Ezra's POV**

I laid awake in bed that night. I kept thinking how much my life has changed over the years. Just to think that when I was Harper's age the twins were babies. Now they're twenty-three, college graduates, and they're starting their own families. I'm proud of all four of them, especially Harper. Despite having Erin so early on in her life, she finished high school and went to college. I've seen so much of Aria in her. She has the same drive, determination, and spirit. It didn't help matters that she looked almost identical to her.

"Ezra? What are you doing up?" I heard Aria ask, sleepiness overtook her voice.

"I was just thinking."

She sat up, "About what?"

"About our lives and how much they've changed since we first met."

She smiled, "We've been through a lot together."

I scooted close to her, wrapped her in my arms, "We have, haven't we?"

"Even though we had a lot of bad moments mixed in with the good, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

I kissed her on the forehead, "Me either."

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending was kind of cheap, but I didn't know how else to end this story. I want to thank you all for taking this journey with me. Without you all, I wouldn't have gotten this far. Please read, review, follow (here and on twitter reneexoxtyler15)!**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


End file.
